


Miracle

by WasNeverHere0_0



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Plans, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Makeup Sex, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nausea, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Examination, Rescue, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unplanned Pregnancy, bound and gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasNeverHere0_0/pseuds/WasNeverHere0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix discovers something life changing and can't figure out how to tell Ralph<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seed Planted

"Oh my land" Felix whispered to himself he was leaning over the sink in his bathroom in niceland apartment splashing himself with cold water to try and keep his anxiety down, which was to be expected because of discover he just made and to make matters worse he was completely unprepared to handle something like this

he didn't know how this could happen, he didn't this COULD HAPPEN but it apparently was and did happen and now Felix has to deal with it but then the all too familiar feeling of nausea came rushing up his stomach

he rushed over to the toilet and emptied himself of all the vomit, once he was done he went back over to the sink and rested his head down on the edge "golly" Felix panted "how am I supposed to deal with something like THIS...but I guess...maybe I should've seen it coming" Felix sighed in defeat

Felix looked over to the tiny device on the shelf, he walked over and gently picked it up "but I guess this doesn't have to be such a bad thing" Felix said to himself "I'm not exactly against it. I just wonder what Ralph will think" that was what worried Felix the most Felix walked into the living room with the small object in his hand

he sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands as he remembered their most recent night of passion

-Flash back starts-

"ahh Ralph" Ralph had Felix seized tightly by the waist as he lift's Felix up and down on his cock 

"ahh ah Ralph I'm ah so c-close" Felix panted as he rode Ralph's dick 

"me too Lixie...me too" Ralph grunted as he got closer to his release, a few more good thrusts sent him blowing inside of Felix and that caused Felix to spill his load over Ralph's chest, Ralph then pulled himself out of Felix and kissed his sweaty forehead as he laid Felix down on his messy chest "oh Ralph" Felix said weakly, Felix then reached up and kiss Ralph lovingly on the lips

-Flash back ends-

as Felix was remembering this he smiled at how Ralph held him tightly and how he tenderly caressed him as he was falling asleep in his arms 

Felix snap out of his day dreaming as he felt another wave of vomit working its way up his throat, he bolted off the couch as quick as he could and made for the toilet throw up again

"blllleeeeecchh" Felix collapsed on the floor next to the toilet heaving, holding his stomach when Felix found the energy he got up from the floor(he struggled a bit though)he walked out of the bathroom with a bucket in his hand he went over to the couch and picked up the small device that had brought this life changing news to his attention and walked over to his bed he flopped down on it since he didn't think he would be able to make it to Ralph's house tonight. He laid there perfictly still except for blinking for a while thinking on all he had learn moments ago

Felix sighed "and to think this morning I thought I was just coming down with a stomach virus but it seems it's much more bigger then that".

He sat the bucket to the side of the bed and made himself comfortable getting ready to fall asleep clenching the device to his chest feeling his eyes getting heavy and sleepy he knew Ralph would be looking for him in the morning because he didn't show up to his home but he needed to be alone right now  
just before Felix fell into a nice comfortable much needed sleep he looked down at the pregnancy test in his hand thinking one last thought before falling into darkness "how am i going to tell Ralph that I'm...carrying his child.


	2. Nightmare

Felix knocked lightly on Ralph's door he knew he had to tell Ralph as soon as possible but that didn't mean he was confident about it or secure infact he was very nervous he was sweaty his heart was racing he couldn't keep still he really was a wreck but this has to be done...at least that's what he told himself since he didn't know anyone who had been in the same situation as him

"coming" he heard from inside the sound of Ralph's voice scaring him to near death and making him even jumpier. Any second now he thought was going to be sick again "oh no not now, come on Fix It pull yourself together" Felix forced his stomach to behave puking was the very last thing he needed right now as he was thinking this the door to Ralph's house opened up and Felix saw Ralph the same as ever but with a surprised look on his face "Felix there you are" Ralph said moving closer to Felix "where have you been"

"Ralph actually we need to talk about something...privately" Felix said weakly with his head down 

"alright come in" Ralph moved so Felix could enter

once inside Felix told Ralph to sit down and then he began explain as best he could

"Ralph...see...the thing is...is that...I...I'm...I'm" this was more of a stuggle then he thought it would be his heart felt like it was trying to burst out of his chest his forehead was already coated in sweat and for a spilt second he actully thought that running away right now would be a good idea but he knew that would cause more harm then good so he pushed that thought to the far back of his mind not that it made things any easier for him

"Felix what's wrong? your what?" Ralph asked

"pregnant" Felix finally said

when that came out of Felix's mouth Ralph completely froze and then said "you're what"

Felix closed his eyes and let out a breath he had been holding he was getting ready to repeat himself when he was roughly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and was yaked up off the floor, when he open his eyes he saw ralph's face was only inches away from his and ralph looked mad as hell "you're WHAT!!!" Ralph screamed in his face, if Felix could jump out of his skin he would've

"R-R-Ralph" Felix stared into ralph's eyes and saw nothing but absolute rage Felix was completely shocked he had no idea Ralph would react like this and to make matters worse he had no way of defending himself if Ralph lost his temper completely and started to use his fist

"WELL" Ralph yelled impatiently

"i...i...i" felix tried desperately to speak for fear of what ralph might do if he didn't but everytime he tried the words would just die in his throat but when ralph tighten the grip on his collar his brain got to working again

"Ralph i'm-

"A FREAK"

the moment Felix heard those words he completely broke inside and tears began to gather in his eyes and threaten to spill out how could the love of his life call him that but he couldn't say he was wrong because he thought Ralph was right he was pregnant and that wasn't natural but that didn't make it hurt any less especially if it came from Ralph

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE FELIX AN UNNATURAL, DISGUSTING, FREAK OF NATURE" Ralph said shaking Felix with every word

"Ralph, i don't understand" Relix said as tears streamed down his face

"no? well understand THIS." Ralph reeled back his fist ready hit felix, ready to put this freak out of his misery Felix closed his eyes tightly waiting for Ralph to deliver the blow...it never came after awhile Felix didn't feel the Ralph's grip on his shirt any more so Felix summoned up the courage to open his and he saw nothing but a complete darkness Felix moved around a bit and found that he was in the his bed and the pregnancy test was still in his hand exactly as it was before he went to bed "it was all just a dream" he said to himself and felt something wet on his face and when he wiped it away he saw what it was "was I crying in my sleep?" Felix rubbed his face and sighed and almost immediately he felt a familiar feeling raising from his stomach 

he quickly grabbed the bucket on the side of his bed and threw up into it once that was done with he set the bucket to the side again and lied down trying to get some more sleep but as much as he tried he couldn't he kept thinking about the nightmare he just experienced "was it a sign? is that what will happen if I tell him" felix barely kept himself bursting into tears he couldn't believe ralph would hurt him like that but what else was he supposed to expect after telling him something like this felix is having a baby and Ralph was the Father how on earth was he supposed to explain that...he couldn't and that's what brought tears to his eyes, what's worse is that after the Divorce between Felix and Tamora Ralph was always there to comfort Felix in his time of need he was his safety net his rock his...everything and if he lost that well he didn't know what he would do 

but he couldn't deal with that right now tomorrow will be monday and that meant he and Ralph will have a busy day so he needed get as much sleep as possible and pray he was able to keep his sickness down while he was working

he turned over on his side ready to fall asleep again he wiped a few stray tears from his face and gently closed his eyes and seconds later was sound asleep.


	3. Concern

Felix stood at the top of niceland apartment holding the door the open for the nicelanders as they leave go to get back in place for another game they exchange Good jobs and Congratulations with Felix as they were leaving. once they were gone Felix closed the door to the stairs and walk over to the center of the roof

"phew" Felix wiped the sweat off of his forehead it was only the third game of the day and they were about halfway through the day but to Felix he may as well have gone through eight games cause that's what it sure felt like he was in a cold sweat from head to toe and it was beginning to soak through his shirt and drip down his neck normally this woundn't be a problem as he could usually get through busy days consiting of player after player barely breaking a sweat but right now he was covered in it and the sweat was not for show he was very tired his arms and leg were aching and he was breathing heavily and this was a mild day compared to most if it were busy

" oh my land" Felix sighed into his gloved hand "what's wrong with me I've never been this exhausted before and we're only through HALF the day I mean for crying out loud how much worse could this damn day possible get" Felix clamped both of his hands over his mouth when he heard what he just said "oh my land did I just say that Ican't believe I just said that i'm such a potty mouth. Whats happening to me?" Felix rubbed his temples with his fingers and tried to ignore the second wave of hot flashes assaulting his body "I guess this is one of the "perks" to being pregnant" Felix said and to top every other thing that was going wrong off his stomach started giving him that nausea feeling again, Felix gripped his stomach tightly and gritted his teeth he had manage to keep his nausea down all day and he wasn't about to give up now Felix pulled out his hammer and gently tapped his stomach with it. It only eased his stomach a little but he was much more awake 

Felix hadn't really gotten much more sleep that night and what little sleep he did get was not restful at all he was woken constantly by his sickness and by the time he had to get up and start the day he was very groggy and with a slight headache but that eased after a while unlike his sickness Felix rubbed his face with both of his hands and sighed meanwhile at the bottom of the building stood Ralph who was starting to get very concerned for Felix "gee Felix sure has been acting weird lately he didn't come home last night and he hasn't spoken to me all day. and it almost looked like he was going to be sick at the end of the last game" Ralph was starting to think he might have upset Felix "did I do something that hurt him without knowing I hope not" Ralph felt the urge to climb up to the top of the building and ask Felix what's wrong but he repressed it since it wasn't a smart idea and the arcade was still open so all the characters had to be in position but that wouldn't stop Ralph forever once the day was over he would find Felix and figure out what was wrong.


	4. Realization

once the all clear was given that the day was over Felix went and got on the first train to Game Central Station. He needed some advice about this whole thing He realized he needed a Girl's Point of View on the matter and since Vanellope was to young to even know what Pregnancy was that meant there was really only one person he could tell not that he was sure they would have all the answers but it would help to talk about it with someone. the train ride took some time which Felix was happy for because it gave him time to think Felix sat there on the Train his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands he wasn't sure if visiting was the best course of action considering there history but what other options were there besides going straight to Ralph and telling him. No Felix needed to do this he knew that much . 

so once he arrived at game central station he walked over to the game he was looking for on his way there he spotted a few familiar game characters who wanted to stop and talk but he politely said he had some where to be at the moment and hurried on his way while doing so he contemplated on what he was doing "I can't believe I'm doing this. what am I even going to say to her. Hey Haven't seen you in a while so listen I Know we got Divorced and all but I'm Pregnant and I was hoping you good give me some pointers" Felix smiled to himself as he imagined the look on her face if he really did say that. 

Felix dug into his pocket and pulled out the pregnancy device he had carried with him he wasn't sure why though maybe the small object somehow gave him a small amount of comfort or maybe he carried it as a reminder that this was all really happening "I guess I'll just show her this and try to explain. since that's about all I can do" Felix said he stood infront of the train that took characters too hero's duty Felix took a deep breath and got on.

"Felix" Ralph knocked on the door to Felix's apartment Ralph figured this might have been where he went when there last game was over so as soon as he was cleaned off from the mud Ralph came here to talk to Felix 

Ralph waited a bit for a response but when he didn't get anything he knocked again "Felix it's Ralph I think we need to have a little chat" Ralph waited and again nothing Ralph then tried the the door knob thinking it would be unlocked and it was.

Ralph turned the knob and opened the door Ralph slowly walked in scanning the room he walked over to the bed which was neatly made and spotted a bucket tucked next to the side of the bed he moved to the side of the bed picked it up and saw that it was full of...puke "oh yuck" Ralph said as he placed the bucket back where he found it and wiped his hands on his overalls finding this made Ralph uneasy but since Felix's wasn't here he decided to leave he turned around and left while he was walking out the door he ran his fingers through his hair "that bucket was full of vomit, possibly Felix's" was Felix sick could that be why he seemed to be avoiding him. Ralph didn't like this if Felix is hurting he should know afterall he was his...Ralph stopped...what was he? his boyfriend?...boyfriend...boyfriend...Ralph kept repeating those words over and over in his head funny he just now realised that he and Felix never actually discussed their relationship in depth not because he was ashamed Ralph told Felix he loved him all the time and all the nicelanders knew they were together but did Ralph?...Ralph shut the door to Felix's apartment but just stood there thinking how could he have not notice this before Ralph hit himself in the head with his own fist "I'm such an idiot" Ralph said to himself 

"Ralph dear!"

Ralph looked up and saw mary standing in the hallway taking to him

"yeah Mary"

"Is everything alright?"

"oh yeah Mary I'm fine" Ralph said with a smile "say mary you wouldn't happen to know where Felix is would you?" Ralph asked

"actually I would" She said with a smile

"really where?"

"before he left I asked him where he was going and he said there was someone he needed to talk to in Hero's duty" 

Ralph blinked "Hero's Duty are you sure?"

"yes that's what he said are you sure everything's all right" Mary asked more concern by her friends behavior

"yep everything's fine. now I've got to go and see Felix bye and thanks mary" Ralph said as he was leaving

"bye Ralph and your welcome" Mary waved goodbye and with that Ralph took off to go find Felix he didn't know what was going on or what he was going to say but what he did know what that he didn't like the idea of Felix going in Hero's Duty alone so there he was outside the Niceland Apartment and the train to Game Central Station to Hero's Duty he was not going to let Felix suffer this...whatever it was he was going through alone he was his boyfriend and he loved him. 

Boyfriend Mod did Ralph love saying that word Boyfriend cause that's what Felix was and he was going to make sure Felix knew that.


	5. Women's Advice and Lover's Comfort

"another day another dead cybug" Tamora calhoun said throwing her gun over her shoulder and walked out of the battlefield when everyone was in she stopped walking and turn to address her troops

"alright ladies that was are last game of the day now you're free to go about your business" Tamora turned around and started walking to her quarters when one of her soldiers(Markowski) stopped her "sargent Calhoun"

"what is it soldier"

"Felix is here to see"

she stared at him dumbfounded then spoke "wait Felix... Fix it Felix...came to see me?" Tamora asked

"yes Sarge" Markowski confirmed then stood aside to show Felix was standing right behide him

"Hi Tamy" Felix waved shyly feeling a little stupid for using her old pet name from when they were married but he didn't really know how else to talk to her

"Hello Fix it isn't a little late for visits" Calhoun teased

"um well ya but I really needed to speak to about something...privately"

She stared at him a bit worriedly "Is everything alright Fix it?" she asked concerned just because they're divorced dosen't mean that they still can't care for eachother

Felix looked up at her and said "I'm not sure, that's why I came to you...I need some advice"

that's all Tamora needed to hear before she understood that Felix was in some distress "alright come on we'll talk in my quarters" she started walking down a hallway with many doors and Felix followed suit

they stopped at a pair of doors that lead to Tamora's room she open the doors and leads Felix inside once inside she closed them and turn to her desk dropping her gun on it then turning to Felix

"alright Felix you have my undivided attention so spill your guts what's the problem?" 

Felix rubbed his arm thinking of how to start but how exactly do you tell your ex-wife that your pregnant and you need advice on how to tell the Father who also happens to be your boyfriend "well see. Tamy something happen between us and-

"wait You and Ralph? " she interrupted "do you mean you two have..." 

"NO, no no we didn't break up...at least not yet" Felix said

"what?" Tamora asked concern painted all over her face "Felix what's going on" she said with a stern voice

Felix took a deep breath and began "like I said something has happen between us but the thing is...Ralph doesn't really know"

"what do you mean Fix it?" she raised an eyebrow Felix dug into his pocket and grabbed the pregnancy device and held it out her

she quirked an eyebrow "Felix...is that what I think it is" she taking the device gently

"it's a...Pregnancy device" he said quietly

"I thought so but... who's is it?" she asked

"mine" he said quietly also

Calhoun didn't respond right away after a moment she spoke "...wait yours" she said completely shocked

"yes"

"...How?" 

"I don't know I really don't" Felix said plainly

"but if your pregnant then does that mean Ralph's the..." Calhoun said hoping Felix would get the picture

"Father...yes, it's Ralph's child" Felix felt a lot lighter after finally telling someone about it

"so I'm guessing this what Ralph doesn't know about?"

Felix nodded

she knelt down to Felix and looked him in the eye "Felix you have to tell Ralph you can't keep something like this a secret this effects him too. He's going to be a Dad"  
Felix stared at the ground he knew that was what he had to do from the start but he just wasn't sure how Ralph would react  
"what if Ralph hate's the baby and wants nothing to do with it or me?" he asked  
"he would never hate you he already proved that remember and he can't hate something he made...especially something like this" she placed a hand over Felix's belly

Felix was about to say something when yelling was heard from outside

"what in the sam hill is going on out their" Calhoun was about to go out and check when Ralph came bursting through the door 

"Ralph" Felix and Calhoun gasped  
"Felix there you are" as Ralph said that Markowski came into the room "I told you can't go-" he stopped and stared at the trio "uh sargent Calhoun Wreck-it's here to see you"

"yes I can see that" she nodded at the soldier to to leave and he did

"we'll give you boy's some privacy if you two need anything I'm just outside" Tamora said as she walked out of the room leaving Ralph and Felix all alone

"Ralph what are you doing here?" Felix asked

"looking for you what are you doing here anyway?" Ralph asked in return

Felix looked around avoiding Ralph's eyes

"I um came to see Tamy" Felix lied but Ralph saw right past it

Ralph cupped Felix's cheek with his hand and forced him to look him in the eye's and said softly "you're lying Felix. Felix I went into your room today and saw a bucket you've been using"

all the blood drained from Felix's face when Ralph said that "Felix you gotta tell me what's going on with you and don't say something that's not the truth cause can tell when you're lying"

Ralph was right Felix was too much of a gentle man to be a liar Felix just stood there speechless as he was about to say something ralph spoke up again

"I'm your boyfriend Felix I want to help you but I can't unless you talk to me"

Felix blushed Ralph had never called himself Felix's boyfriend he loved Felix of course but they had never really used names that made it official needless to say Felix was a little shocked

"boyfriend?" Felix asked surprised

"ya lixie I know we've never really used names like that involving are relationship but that ends today"

Ralph placed both his hands on Felix's shoulders 

"I love you Felix you're my boyfriend, my baby, my everything and it hurt's me to know that you're suffering and I can't do anything because you won't tell me what's the problemI please lixie let me be their to care and protect you when you need it" Ralph said

Felix was astonish he had know idea Ralph would react like this and to say the least it made Felix's heart melt he felt his face heat up and he placed both his hand's over his face

"oh Ralphy you sure know how to give someone the honey glows something awful"

Ralph bent down and scooped up Felix in his arms and kissed him sweetly 

Felix's lips melted against Ralph's and kissed back just as sweetly when Ralph broke the kiss he looked down at the little man in his arms

"so now will you tell me what's going on?" Ralph asked

Felix thought for a moment before responding

"and if i don't wreck-it what're you gonna do" Felix said feeling daring for once in a blue moon

Ralph wrapped one arm tightly around Felix pinning his arms down knocked his hat off his head and began ruffling his hair

"hey" Felix squirmed in Ralph's hold

"I chased you all the way out into woods just to tickle you to death once Felix but I can do something worse if you want?" ralph said slyly "maybe I should take you over my knee and spank you for not being good boy and telling me what's going on"

"ok ok I'll be good I promise" Felix said

"hmm alright I guess I believe you" Ralph teased and put Felix down he reached over and grabbed Felix's hat and placed it on his head

"so now will you please please pretty PLEASE tell me what's wrong Felix"

Felix rubbed his arm he knew he couldn't hide it anymore he had tell Ralph but not here

"alright Ralph but let's go home first" he held out his hand for Ralph to take 

Ralph nodded but instead of taking Felix's hand he gently picked up Felix and placed him on his shoulder and walked out of the room 

Felix and Ralph waved goodbye to Calhoun and made their way home all the while Felix pondered on what he was going to say to Ralph


	6. If I Left What Would I Leave Behind

Felix laid in bed sobbing uncontrollable. He keeps replaying the moment he told Ralph about his little bundle of "joy" over and over again in his head

...

they were both in Ralph's house and Felix told Ralph to sit down on the couch just like in the dream he had 

"ok Ralph before I begin I have to know...do you really love me?"

Ralph was tooken back by that a bit but still answered the question "of coarse Felix"

"and you would still do so no matter what right?"

"without a doubt Felix I said I love and mean it and come hell or high water nothing will change that"

Felix was still scared but what Ralph said sure gave him a bit more courage 

"alright Ralph I'm about to show you something I'm not sure how you will react so brace yourself"

Ralph was very confused to say the least he had no idea what was going and not knowing was killing him but Felix needed him to be calm and patient so he was more then willing to endure the suspense 

"alright Felix" Ralph nodded

Felix put his hand to Ralph but on his hand held a little device

Ralph although confused pick it up to examine it and immediately froze when he realized what it was

"Felix is this what I think it is" Ralph hoped he was wrong he hoped with every fiber in his body that he was wrong about this 

"yes Ralph it is" Felix confirmed and Ralph's world came crashing down he didn't understand how Felix could this to him Felix wanted to make sure Ralph loved him and yet he pulled something like this

did Felix even love Ralph anymore?

Felix looked at Ralph and saw his eyes water "Ralph what's wrong?" Felix asked but was slapped backhanded by Ralph and knocked to the floor Felix reached up and placed a hand over his cheek where Ralph had hit him it stung like hell

"Ralph?!?!?!" Felix gasped when Felix looked over at Ralph he saw that he looked ready to burst into tears...it was not the look Felix expected 

Ralph's eyes looked a bit teary and his lips started to quiver

"Ralph?" Felix spoke up

"YOU BASTARD" Ralph shouted scaring Felix half to death

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, WHY...HOW ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS" Ralph referred to the pregnancy test which left Felix wrecking up and breaking down on the inside

"LOOK AT ME SITTING HERE AND YOU DEMAND THAT I TELL I LOVE YOU SO HERE I AM TRYING TO CONVINCE YOU THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL BUT I GUESS THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU WHEN YOU THROW IT ALL AWAY BY DOING THIS" Ralph yelled and pointed at the pregnancy test

Felix was frozen to the spot he wanted to ask, beg, scream for Ralph to calm down but his heart was racing so fast and the fear was taking over his body

"Ralph" Felix pleaded as his eyes started to water

"GET OUT" Ralph screamed at Felix but he didn't move he just sat there trembling when Ralph lost his patience he slammed his fist into the wall causing almost the whole house to shudder and yelled "LEAVE"

and without looking back Felix got up and bolted out the door

...

and now here he was in bed crying his eyes out in retrospect he really should have seen this coming after all he did have that nightmare of his that should have been his first warning but foolish him couldn't help but hope that maybe out of some half-assed luck his beloved wrecker would be rejoiced at the news and sweep him of his feet and hold him tightly and have happy ending like in a fairy tail but this wasn't a fairy tail out of a story book this was real life and in real life happy endings were rare if at all

Felix sat up started hitting himself in the head for his complete ignorance on how the situation would really play out and for a split second he went back to wanted it all to end

with that thought Felix glanced down at the knife he clenched to his chest if he were to die would that really be such a bad thing since he got home and broke down he had been thinking what he would be losing or leaving behind he already lost the love of his life and after that was pointed out he came up with only two things the kept him from killing himself

1\. without him their game would be unplugged and all the other characters would be homeless not just the nicelanders but Q-bert and his friends would go back to having no home and he was sure Ralph would hate him even more (not that it should matter to him anymore since Ralph clearly doesn't want anything to do with Felix anymore)

and of course there was also the obvious reason, Felix stared down at his belly

if he died it wouldn't be just him he would also be taking an unborn life and was that fair to the child to die before it was even born, but then again maybe that was for the best Felix wouldn't want for the baby to grow up in a game where his Father hated both him and Felix and since Felix wasn't exactly able to leave he and his child were stuck here

those two reasons were the only thing keeping that knife away from Felix's throat there was also the fear of dying but that was fading away fast

Felix sighed and flobbed back down on the bed before rolling over, getting up and walking into the bathroom

once in Felix looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were red and puffy his hair was a mess and his cheek had a large purple and red bruise from where Ralph had slapped him

he looked at himself in the mirror in disgust before raising his fist and slamming it into the mirror he kept up his assult on it till it was in shards and by the time he was done his knuckles were covered in cuts and blood but he didn't think it matter nothing matter anymore

Felix looked down at the sink that was full of shards of glass some with blood on them, he sank to the floor and started crying again not from the pain but from losing the most important man in his life 

"RALPH" Felix screamed "WHY WON'T YOU COME HOME" Felix wasn't referring to coming home as in here but to come home to him because no matter where he was as long as he had Ralph he was home, but without Ralph he felt like he had nothing like he was incomplete and worst of all Broken Felix laid there clenching himself with his bloody hands crying and trembling

little did he know back at Ralph's house Ralph wasn't Feeling any better

Ralph repeatedly banged his head on the wall tears falling from his eyes

"how could you Felix" Ralph grumbled "how could you cheat on me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm a Christian and Yet I Like To Write Dark Things...Poor Felix


	7. A Wrong I Must Right

Knock Knock Knock  
Ralph looked up from the wall to the door after hearing someone knock on it, he wiped the tears off his face and mustered the best steady voice he could  
"who is it" he asked  
"it's Calhoun" he heard from the other side of the door  
"Calhoun" Ralph thought, what the heck could she be doing here then it hit Ralph  
"so it's her" Ralph said quietly to himself has stared down at the pregnancy test 

Ralph thought she was the one Felix got pregnant, it had to be her there was no other person it could be. so much for being divorced

Ralph reluctantly went to open the door

"Hello wreck-it" Tamora greeted

"what do you want?" Ralph said coldly

Tamora looked at him in surprise at that but still answered his question regardless

"I thought I'd stop by and check and see how you and Felix were holding up" she said and Ralph scoffed at her

"oh of COURSE YOU WOULD" Ralph threw up his arms in exasperation "why did I not see that one coming I guess it only make sense that you would want pop by and check on your man to make sure the big bad guy dosen't hurt him" Ralph spat

this left Tamora confused what was Ralph talking about

"what are you going on about wreck-it?" she asked 

Ralph walked up to her and held out the positive pregnancy test in front of her

she looked at it understandingly "so I guess he told you"

"yep" Ralph simply said but she still didn't understand what Ralph was talking about or why he was angry but Tamora could wait for those answers until she got the one to the more important question

"well where is he now?" she asked

"gone. I threw him out" Ralph said darkly  
she stared "you WHAT?" she gasped and stared at Ralph in shock

"I. Threw. Him. Out." Ralph repeated 

"why did you do that?" she asked

"why do you think, he cheated on me with you" Ralph stated  
"WHAT, cheated...with ME" Tamora said getting angry

Ralph nodded "when he showed me this it was pretty obvious he went behind my back and got a girl pregnant so that means he cheated on me and what other girl would he most likely get pregnant other then you" Ralph said smugly and Calhoun was ready to take out her gun and blow him to pieces for his ignorance

"now I think it's time for you to leave to-

"I'm not going anywhere till you understand the situation" she said firmly

"understand, oh I understand it completely Felix screwed you and got you pregnant and-

"FELIX is the one who's pregnant you idiot" She yelled

it took Ralph a few moments to register what was just said but when it finally sunk in he was dumbfounded

"what're you talking about" he said

"I'm telling you that Felix is the one who's pregnant not me" she told him

Ralph anger was replaced with a sadness and he was left speechless, Felix was carrying his baby

"but...how could he have gotten pregnant" Ralph asked in soft voice

"I don't know Ralph but he is" Tamora said softly as well

Ralph didn't say anything he just turned away from her and looked down at pregnancy test in his hand 

It all made sense, the way Felix acted, the bucket in his room, Ralph turned back around and faced Calhoun

"how do you know this?" he asked

"he told me so himself" she said

a strong wave of guilt and sadness washed over Ralph and he found himself on the edge of tears

Tamora placed a comforting hand on his shoulder with a sympathetic look on her face 

"I gotta go" was all Ralph said before he brushed past Calhoun and out the door, he needed to find Felix and beg for his forgiveness

he didn't know what he was going to say but he had to get Felix to take him back not just for him but for his child as well


	8. Ralph Came Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say I'm am so sorry for the delay I've gotten a new part time job and it's been kinda eating my free time so that's the reason i haven't been working on the story much but now I've gotten used to things and am in back to my writing however i'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready hopefully it won't be too long so here it is chapter 8...finally

Felix set the paper he was just writing on on the nightstand by his bed

He decided that he was going to do it...he was going to kill himself he knew suicide was not the answer but what other option was there for a pregnant men who's other baby daddy hated both him and the child he was tired of this and the permanent sleep of death was sounding great to Felix , Felix stared down at his belly and gently rubbed it with his bandaged hand from where he cut it on the glass from the mirror "this is for the best. I promise" he said feeling like he had to justify his actions and besides he wouldn't want his child to grow up in a world where Ralph hated both of them so he had to die

but he couldn't do it here he'd just re-spawn with no injuries so he was going to leave and finish the job elsewhere he didn't know where but he'd find someplace though, maybe he'd get lucky and find a nice hole to crawl into and then he could just die. cause he was sure that's what he wanted to do

Felix walked over the door and placed his hand on the knob of the door but before opening it he turned his head and gave his room one last look knowing he'd never see it again "good bye" he said as if talking to a person Felix felt himself starting to tear up he brought his other hand up to his face rubbed them away he wasn't going to waste anymore tears on his life since it was going to come to a close soon he then went back to his hand on the door turned the knob and opened it

he was then greeted by Ralph with his hand balled up in a fist mid air looking like he was about to knock

"Felix" Ralph gasped

"Ralph" Felix gasped as well

"listen Felix i-

out of panic Felix tried to shut the door on Ralph but Ralph caught it mid slam and forced it open

"Felix please listen i-

Felix turned and ran meaning to lock himself in the bathroom but Ralph caught him, scooped him up and pressed him tightly against his chest with his arms wrapped tighly around Felix's small body pinning his arms down

"let me go" Felix cried thinking Ralph came here to hurt him

"Felix please listen to me I'm sorry" Ralph pleaded but Felix didn't respond he just kept thrashing and squirming trying desperately to get out of Ralph's arms but with his arms pin down he could do very little but Felix felt like he was in danger he needed to get away and Ralph knew that so he decided to act instead of using words

Ralph grabbed Felix's chin forcing him to face Ralph and then Ralph kiss Felix and Felix's eyes shot open and he completely frozed at that Ralph took the opportunity and started to pepper Felix's face and neck with kisses 

"Ralph..." Felix stop talking because he didn't know what to say he thought Ralph came here to hurt him but that doesn't seem to be the case, Ralph stopped what he was doing and looked deeply into his eyes

"Felix when you showed me that pregnancy test earlier today i thought that it meant you cheated on me and had gotten another some girl pregnant" Ralph said in calm soothing voice hoping to prove to Felix that he was here to fix things to mend their broken relationship and it seemed to work cause Felix was still looking at him not past him but at him "I didn't know it at first but now i do Felix...I Know i'm the one who got YOU pregnant"

Felix looked up at Ralph through his teary eyes "what. you mean you thought i cheated on you?" Felix asked

Ralph looked away for a moment feeling ashamed of himself for completely misreading the situation but he quickly turned back to Felix because that's what he needed right now his undivided attention Ralph smiled down at him sweetly grateful for at least given the chance to explain "ya but now i know i was wrong so very wrong but that's why i'm here. Felix" Ralph pulled Felix up to his face and gently pushed their foreheads together until he was forced to look deeper into Ralph's eyes "Felix listen I am so sorry about what i did to you earlier yelling at you hitting you and I was wrong to think that you would ever cheat on me Felix i'm so sorry and I mean every word of that" Ralph said lowering Felix and kissing his forehead "but Felix"

Ralph gently stroked his thump across Felix's belly "why didn't you tell me about this right away" he asked

Felix pulled back and nuzzled his head on Ralph's warm shoulder desperately needing the closeness. for awhile Felix didn't say anything but that didn't bother Ralph this was a lot to take in and Felix was probably in shock but he knew Felix would speak when he could but right now he just needed to get all those bottled emotions off his chest and out of his system and Ralph was more then happy to hold him and let him

"because i thought you would hate" Felix finally spoke up

"what" Ralph said in shock "hate you. how could you think that I would ever hate you. you're my boyfriend my baby my Lixie I could never hate you" Ralph said as he stroked Felix's back "besides Felix it's my fault you're pregnant if anyone should hate anyone, you should hate me" Ralph said truthfully

Felix shot up and looked at Ralph "what i could never hate you Ralph"

"really even after all I've done to you" he asked

"of course Ralph it was a mistake everybody makes those and we're no different" Felix said hoping to ease Ralph's doubt

"such a sweet heart" Ralph said and leaned in close and kissed Felix deeply wrapping his arms tighter around felix pulling him closer "I love you lixie" Ralph said when he broke away

"and I love you Ralphie" Felix said 

"you have no idea how happy hearing those words makes me" Ralph said with a smile, he bent down and kissed Felix's neck causing the handy man to squirm in his grasp

"Ralph cut it out" Felix giggled

"not just yet" Ralph said and started to continue kissing Felix as he trailed lower down his body but stop when he got to his belly

He then gently placed Felix on the bed and pulled up his shirt and gently kissed his belly "i love you" Ralph whispered to his child and Felix as he held Felix's belly close to him as if he were holding his child. Felix didn't say anything he just closed his eyes and laid back enjoying the closeness god knows he needed it was just a few moments ago he thought he had lost Ralph and was about to end everything with nothing to lose and now all of a sudden he had Ralph back and not only that but he was happy to know he was going to be a Father they both were and Ralph was ok if not happy about it...everything was going to be ok

"Felix"

Felix opened his eyes hearing Ralph's voice "yes Ralph" Felix asked

"your hands" Ralph said taking one of them into his palm "what happen to them" Ralph asked now cradling both of Felix's hands 

"oh...um" Felix started but truth be told he had almost completely forgotten about what he did to them earlier and so he was left with not knowing how to explain himself

"did someone do this to you" Ralph asked seriously with a hint of anger

"what no no, nothing like that" Felix said trying to calm Ralph but found the protectiveness of Ralph endearing

"then what" Ralph asked with a raised eyebrow

Felix thought for a moment before replying "I...used them to...um break the...mirror" he said in a worried voice not worried because he broke his mirror but because he was worried how Ralph would react to him hurting himself

Ralph stayed there for moment speechless but the started talking again "the mirror in your bathroom" Ralph asked 

Felix nodded 

"so you thought it was a good idea to break your bathroom mirror with your bare fists and cut them to shreds" Ralph said in shock

Felix looked away avoiding Ralph's eyes

"Felix why on earth would you do that to yourself" Ralph needed to understand why Felix would go to such lengths

but Felix was still looking away from him and then it hit Ralph

Ralph stopped talking got up and crawled over next to Felix and pulled the little man into his arms "it was because of what happen between us wasn't it" Ralph said and he was right on the nose but Felix couldn't tell him that 

when Felix didn't respond Ralph held him tighter and started to caress his arms "Felix I'm so sorry I caused you to do this to yourself

"don't be" Felix quickly said to Ralph "you've all ready apologized a dozen times and I forgive you and I would forgive you all over again"

Ralph bent down and kissed Felix "you make it nearly impossible for me to be unhappy" Ralph said as he stroked Felix's hair

"so you promise not to worry about me then" Felix asked

Ralph pulled Felix's hands up towards him and kissed them "you should know I'll never make a promise like that cause there won't be one day I want to stop worrying about you and protecting you but if it makes you happy I'll try not to freak out about this one thing but i don't ever want you to try anything like that ever again deal"

"deal" Felix said and cuddled up to Ralph's chest and Ralph wrapped his arms around Felix's body again, they laid like that for only a few minutes but to Ralph it was hours "I'm gonna be a dad" he thought although he was nervous he never actually thought something like this would happen to him he thought that being with a man ruled out the possibility of having kids but then this happen but clearly this was blessing from above he knew that much and no matter what he was going to be there for Felix whatever he was going through was a million times worse on Felix he didn't know if he could take away all of Felix's pain from the past few days but he sure as hell was going to give it his best shot he wasn't lying he said he was sorry for everything and now that he knows Felix hurt himself because of him and if Ralph hadn't come back at all...Ralph didn't even want to think about it the thought of losing Felix and his child was a hurt Ralph didn't think he could stand but he also didn't know if he could ever forgive himself but Felix could and did and that's all that matter to him right now was the fact that this wonderful man could forget every bad thing he did to him and keep loving him

Ralph looked down at Felix and saw that the little carpenter had dozed off to sleep and Ralph was happy for it. glad that Felix was finally able to rest since Ralph was positive that everything since day one was emotionally draining for him

Ralph smiled to himself seeing Felix asleep in his arms an sight he's seen many times and hopes to see many more of "oh how my arms missed holding you" Ralph thought to himself not too long ago Ralph thought he would never be able to see this again he was glad he was wrong

but out of the blue Ralph thought about something that he couldn't shake, so reluctantly (very reluctantly) he detached himself from Felix once he did that he quickly grabbed the blanket and tucked Felix in while gently placing a pillow under his head

when he saw that Felix looked comfortable enough he walked into the bathroom to check the damage that Felix had done to himself and the bathroom and when he saw it it looked just about what Ralph expected there was indeed broken shards of glass were still on the corners of the mirror although most were cracked and several of them were in the sink covered in blood Felix's blood no doubt and a few were on the floor in front of the sink

Ralph felt a little sick thinking he had made Felix do this but he promised Felix he wouldn't get too upset about this and he intended to keep that promise...mostly

"well better get started" Ralph said he may not get to coddle Felix about this too much but he was going to make it easier on him by cleaning this mess up he owed him that much since this was his fault

so Ralph grabbed the trash bin and started picking up the shards of glass in the sink and on the floor being careful not to cut himself on them once that was done he washed his hand in the sink and stepped out of the bathroom and Ralph smiled to himself when he saw his handyman snuggled into the blankets when he had tucked him in Ralph chuckled a bit and imaged him doing that for his child as well as many other things

but then out of the corner of his eye Ralph saw a folded up piece of paper on the nightstand next to Felix's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy:Wait Ralph Don't Open That Paper Just Yet
> 
> Ralph:Why What's On it
> 
> Jeremy:You'll See
> 
> Ralph:What's That Mean
> 
> Jeremy:You'll See
> 
> Ralph:...um
> 
> Jeremy:YOU"LL SEE WRECK IT
> 
> Ralph:Shuuush You'll Wake Up Felix
> 
> Jeremy:...Oh...Right...My Apologies


	9. Suffocating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again So Sorry For The Long Wait But Sadly Things Busy But I'll To Be Quicker With The Next Chapter

curiously Ralph picked up the folded piece of paper wondering what could it be but unknown to Ralph the just a few footsteps away Felix is a having a wonderful dream that would soon be a suffocating nightmare

in Felix's dream he's in a dressing room standing on a small step ladder looking into a mirror. Felix smiled at himself as he was adjusting his bow tie then went to flatting his white tuxedo

Felix heard the door open behind him he turned to see who it was but there was nothing there. then he heard crying "is someone crying?" he thought to himself he listen to it intently for a moment, he couldn't tell who it was exactly but it sounded familiar. with out warning the sobbing started to get louder until it echoed through the room and then the roof of the room started to fade then the walls and floor and the next thing Felix knew was that he was floating in complete darkness Felix closed his eyes and covered his ears to block out the loudness of the crying but it did very little to ease it 

Felix tried to press his hands tighter to his ears but he found he couldn't move them. he tried wiggling his fingers to see if they worked, they didn't Felix was starting to get really scared a this point and the loud sobbing he was hearing wasn't helping he tried to move legs to run to get away from the source of the noise but his legs and feet wouldn't move either and what's worse was that the crying was getting louder and louder to the point wear it sounded as if someone were screaming in his face this made Felix panic a bit who was crying? why were they crying? where was he? all these questions were racing through his head at once but he had no answers to any of them that was bad of course

Felix started to feel a huge sense of dread with a mixture of light headedness as sweat gathered at his forehead. He felt as though the whole darkness around him was trying to swallow him whole. it was suffocating he was completely alone seeing nothing around him and only hearing loud sobbing he was really starting to get terrified now he tried with all his might but he was frozen force to endure all that was happening. as his anxiety grew Hyperventilation took hold of him and he started whipping his head back and forth since that was the part of his body he could move, once he his hyperventilation wore down to where he could speak he started screaming.

...

meanwhile outside his dream Ralph's tear dripped down onto Felix's suicide note as he read he heard a yelp he looked and Felix thrashed in his sleep

Ralph then realized that Felix was having a panic attack in his sleep. Ralph was no doctor but knew that was not good in any way Ralph wiped his tears away and put on a brave face and moved to wake his lover.


	10. Make up Lovin...Almost

Once Ralph had Felix awake he stared around the room with puzzled look on his face 

"Felix what's wrong?" Ralph asked

"Ralph what happened?" Felix asked Ralph ignoring Ralph's question but he didn't mind

"you had a panic attack in you're sleep" Ralph said in the best soothing voice he could muster. it took a few seconds for those words to sink in but when they did they really hit Felix

"WHAT!!!" Felix practically jumped out of bed but felt dizzy when he tried to get up whether that was from the pregnancy or the panic attack neither of them knew

"easy Felix, you need to try to calm down" Ralph said gently moving to pick up Felix

"ok" Felix said weakly. Ralph steadied Felix and sat him down on the bed Felix then scooted closer to Ralph and leaned against him

"Felix I need to know what happened? did you have a bad dream or something?" Ralph didn't want to question Felix like this but he needed to know why Felix would freak out like that

Felix took a deep breath and began "well I had can of a weird nightmare" Felix explain all the while avoiding eye contact with Ralph

Felix began to explain his dream to his lover and he made sure not to leave out any important details Ralph all the while just sat there listening to Felix trying his best to stay calm for Felix's sake so he just sat there holding Felix tightly

after a while Ralph got up to get Felix a cup of water and when he got back he handed it to Felix who drank it greedily

"whoa slow down there Felix you might choke" Felix did as he was told and slowed down but drank until the cup was empty and then set it on the bedside table then turn to Ralph and crawled onto his lap and pressed his head against Ralph's chest and Ralph rubbed his back lovingly while whispering sweet nothings to soothe him and Felix just sat there relaxing at the sound of Ralph's heart beat. when Felix was able to talk without screaming he asked Ralph "I heard crying in my dream Ralph and I don't know why?. Ralph what's wrong with me?

Ralph froze

"You heard crying?" Ralph asked

"ya Ralph I did...it was a deep and sad filled voice and I didn't know where it was coming from in that pitch black room it was scary Ralph. I thought I was dying" Ralph wrapped his arms around Felix's body and rested his head on top of Felix's Ralph needed to tell Felix it was him crying but he couldn't tell Felix that he was crying over his suicide note so seeing no other option Ralph decided he tell "Felix nothings wrong with you...I think the crying you heard was me" Felix looked up to Ralph. Ralph couldn't tell Felix why he was crying. He couldn't tell Felix he found his suicide note and reading it brought him to tears because he almost caused Felix to take his and his child's life away.

He couldn't throw that in Felix's face not at the moment at least due to Felix's emotional state so he made up a lie on the spot "see I thought about what all had happen since the First night you started avoiding me and all the stuff you went through without me there to help you through it and of course there was are Fight...that most of all broke my heart Lixie and I guess it all sort've tore me up inside little by little and then this happen." That much was technically not a lie

Felix stared blankly at nothing in particular "W-What...but I already said I forgive you."

"I know Felix I know...But it still bothers me that I hurt you when you didn't do anything wrong" Felix put his hands on either side of Ralph's face and looked into his eyes and Ralph looked into Felix's "Ralph I know you're upset about it and everything else but it's ok I forgive you and you're here now and you won't leave my side so that proves you're sorry for it and you want to make things right...Its ok" Felix smiled

"wow He's the one I've hurt and yet here I am getting comforted by him. He really is amazing " Ralph thought. Ralph smiled down at the amazing man he held in his arms before closing the gap and kissing him softly

Felix kissed Ralph back its been so long since they've kissed like this not in an apologetic way but in an intimate way that they're kisses got a bit more heated and Ralph pulled his lover in tighter to him and Felix wrapped his arms around Ralph's neck Ralph smiled at this reaction and licked Felix's lower lips asking for permission to enter his mouth Felix's granted it and parted his lips to let Ralph's tongue in. their tongue's wrestled and wiggled with each other fighting for dominance with Ralph winning of course.

Ralph gently lowered Felix onto the bed and moved lower to his neck and started kissing every inch of flesh he could get Felix turned his head to the side and curled his arm around his pillow and pulled over his head burying it into the soft cotton as Ralph lapped around Felix's throat with his tongue Felix let out a moan that was muffled by his pillow

Ralph raised up and looked down at Felix and saw that Felix's nipples were poking through his shirt Ralph began to unbutton Felix's shirt and pulled the sides back when they were apart. Felix's nipples were red, erected and a swollen "must be a side effect from the pregnancy" Ralph thought since he was pretty sure Felix never had this kind of problem before

Ralph licked his lip and lowered himself to Felix's chest then took one of Felix's nipples into his mouth Felix gasped at feeling his sensitive nipple being brought into Ralph's wet and warm mouth but that too was muffled by his pillow. Ralph gently sucked on the nipple and stroked it with his tongue and the nipple began to soften under Ralph's "treatment" to Felix this was a very blissful feeling and he loved Ralph even more for doing it, Ralph let go of Felix's nipple with wet plop and moved to work on the other one.

Felix with his head still buried in his pillow felt Ralph take his second nipple into his mouth and apply the same attention to it. Felix hummed softly enjoying the feeling of a out wet organ on his swollen nipples While Ralph did this Felix started to relax more and felt his eye lids getting heavier Felix let himself leaned more comfortable onto his pillow and soon darkness over took him

when Ralph was done with both nipples he raised himself up into the bed and stared at his handiwork Felix's nipples were still a little red and swollen but they were softer then before and Ralph was sure they felt better too. And lowered himself over to Felix's ear and whispered "you want me to go lower" Ralph lightly kissed Felix's ear and waited for his answer. Felix was silent

"Felix?" Ralph stared at Felix's body his chest was rising and falling so he knew he was still breathing, Ralph gently un tucked his arm from underneath his pillow and moved his face toward his, Felix's eye lids which were still a little red and puffy were shut and lips closed to a thin line. 

He was asleep. Ralph clamped his hands over his mouth and used everything had not to laugh out loud at this. Which almost worked but he still gave out an audible muffled laugh but thankfully didn't stir Felix from his rest 

When Ralph had calmed down he moved his hand down and gently stroked his hair "good thing I found out that you're asleep lixie" Ralph whispered thinking of how it would have been if Ralph continued to "attack" Felix's body with his mouth while he was sleeping that would certainly be...something an abrupt wake up call maybe but certainly something. Ralph gently stroked Felix's bruised cheek with his thumb still regretting that he gave Felix that bruised "I'll never hurt you again. I promise" Ralph whispered in a voice so low it was almost mute

Ralph's head shot up slightly startled when he heard a knock on the door. He stared at the door for a second before carefully getting out of bed and going to answer it.

Opening the door Ralph saw the very same person who helped him avoid losing his lover and child. Tamora Calhoun

"Tamora!" 

"Hey Wreck-it" She said "I wanted to give you boys some alone time to sort things out but after awhile I got worried about you two and more so since considering How things have went in the past few hours so I after waiting awhile I thought I had to come see you two. so, sorry if I'm interrupting something."

"Nah you're fine Felix just fell asleep actually" Ralph stood to the side letting her through the door

She stared at him blankly for a second before waking in "asleep!?"

Ralph motioned an arm out to Felix so she could see "Wow Fix-it must've been exhausted" She said

"No joke. I couldn't blame him though" Ralph agreed with Tamora. she stared at Felix for a moment before she finally noticed his shirt was unbutton "uh Wreck-it?"

Ralph turn to Tamora "ya?"

"What happen to his shirt?" Tamora turn to face Ralph who's body was now stiff as a broad and face was slightly red "um well we um we were kind've" Ralph struggled for words while twiddling his thumbs in a nervous habit "He fell asleep while we were in the middle of...making up" Ralph finally said

the corners of Tamora's mouth began twitching frantically, threatening to twist into a smile or laughter Ralph wasn't sure

Ralph put his finger to his lips "Shhhh" He said softly Tamora just said nodded cause she was pretty sure if she said anything she would laugh 

Ralph massaged his eyes with thumb and index finger and sighed "Thanks by the way"

Tamora looked at him in surprise "for What?"

"If it wasn't for you I would still be at my house crying over something that didn't happen and Felix would be here crying over something that actually did happen and I wouldn't be here to comfort him and explain what happen you're the reason I'm here and everything's okay for now why we're both okay and happy because now I know what's going so...Thank you" Ralph said in the most profound voice he could give

Tamora stood there completely shocked she was definitely not expecting such a warm response like that especially from Ralph of all game characters "No problem Wreck it, I'm just glad you to are happy" Ralph and Tamora both shared a warm glance with each other which was very rare for the duo since awhile back ago they had a pretty heated argument about Felix right outside this very room in the hallway...Right before their divorce 

Ralph and Tamora both stared down at the slightly undressed sleeping little man they didn't agree on a lot of things but their was one thing they'd always agreed on. 

They both loved Felix.


	11. Telling Friends and Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like to start this chapter by saying how sorry I am for the wait, let me explain see I meant to have this done a month ago but then I got my own place and moved out, and since then I haven't had much time to work on the story but now that things are settled I'm back to writing and I'm gonna continue working on my stories so thanks for bearing with and now(Finally) here's chapter 11

Ralph looked over to the window and stared out of it.

The sun was setting, giving a golden glow to the clouds and sky through the trees

"getting Kind of late huh?" Tamora said

"Ya" Ralph agreed "me and Felix should probably get some rest for tomorrow. so should you"

"Right" Tamora said with a bit of regret she knew they had to work tomorrow but she didn't like it Felix shouldn't be jump around from ledge to ledge dodging bricks and ducks and who knows what else but they both knew the consequences if he didn't "before I go is there anything I can do?" she offered

Ralph was about to say no thanks when suddenly a thought came to his head like magic, Him and Felix are going to have to tell people about their child eventually Right? so with that in mind he knew just the two people to start with.

"actually there is one thing you could do if you don't mind?" Ralph asked

"course not Wreck it, what is it?"

"I was hoping that you would be able to deliver a message for me"

...

In The Legend of Zelda

Link and Zelda were in the great dining hall eating dinner before they had to wash up, go to bed and get tomorrow for their next game. As they were eating a guard entered the room with scroll tucked under his arm

"Princess Zelda, a letter for you" the guards men announced

Zelda stopped cutting her meat and put down her fork and knife to address her guard "From who?" She asked

"It's from a tall women in armor known as Tamora Calhoun, gave me a letter to give to you and Link"

"For us?" Link spoke up still chewing on his food "yes sir" the guard said before handing Zelda the letter "Thank you, you may go now" He gave Zelda a quick bow before leaving

"What's it say?" Link asked

"no clue" Zelda "But I'm Finding out Right now" She said as she scanned through the paper. Link sat there quietly eating while Zelda opened up the scroll and read from it after a few moments Zelda's eyes lit up "Interesting"

"What! what's it say?" Link asked eager to know what the mystery is

"Link Do you remember our old friends Ralph and Felix?" she asked

"well yeah of course Zelda why?" Link was starting to get more interested in this

"Well apparently They've got some big news and they want us to be the first to know"

"oh, really?"

"Yep" Zelda said "They want us to meet them at Burger Time tomorrow."

"Cool" Link said happily "can't wait to see them again!"

"Ya me too!" Zelda said in agreement the duo finished up their dinner that night leaving the servants to clean up their dishes and retiring to the bedroom

Meanwhile back at Fix it Felix Jr...

"And?" Ralph asked

"I gave one of the soldiers the message I'm sure that someone will see that they get it" Tamora confirmed

"Good" Ralph's shoulders lowered as he started feeling a little more relaxed "Thanks again by the way"

"No problem" She gave Him a thumps up "although to be honest with you Ralph I'm a little surprised you wanted to talk to them first?"

Ralph looked at her with a quirked eyebrow "Why?"

"Well out of all the people you know I didn't think they would've been the First to know about something like this" She said honestly "I thought it would be the Nicelanders or Vanellope or Q*bert even"

Ralph just shrugged "ya, well, you gotta start somewhere. And since we haven't spent anytime with them lately so I thought why not"

"I see"

"but we'll tell the others eventually I just thought that telling are closest Friends would take some weight off of Felix"

"Ya, I guess that makes sense. well I guess I'll head out to my own game and let you boys get your rest"

"Ok and thanks again Calhoun...For everything" Ralph smiled

She smiled back "No Problem" and with that she left the room closing the door behind her.

Ralph turned away from the door and to Felix who was still sound asleep on the bed with one of his bandaged buried under his pillow and the other rising and falling on top of his chest"

Ralph smiled and reached down to brush some stray hairs away "You look so cute without you're hat Lixie, not that I don't like seeing you with it" Ralph thought getting up to turn out the lights casing the room in darkness since by this time the sun had gone down completely and crawled into bed with the small 8-bit man throwing a dark blue duvet over both of them.

Ralph put an arm around Felix's waist saying "Good Night Felix" and laying down for a few minutes just breathing calmly and holding Felix before sleep finally fell over him"

Slowly Felix's eyes opened to see...nothing, Felix blinked a couple times to fully clear his vision but still didn't see anything panic struck Felix like a flash of lightning was he back in that room with the crying? no he couldn't be he couldn't take that right now he pulled his bandaged hands to his ears to cover them so that when the crying started he...Wait his Hands! he could move them Felix started feeling around with his hands and arms feeling the cool fabric and sheets Felix let out a sigh of relief after Felix established that he could move and use his limbs freely he rosed himself up into a sitting position with the duvet that was draped over him falling into his lap and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room

after a few minutes Felix was able to see a bit better and started to make out some of his surroundings he looked next to him a saw a very large lump in the bed covered by the same blue duvet that was over him not long ago, "Ralph?" Felix thought, he moved a little closer to see if he could make out a face but he found something heavy weighing down on his lap Felix pulled back covers a bit to see and very large arm in his lap

with that in mind Felix didn't need to look under there to know it was Ralph which was a relief

Felix sat there still for awhile thinking on what happen before he went to sleep, let's see Ralph came back, Felix had a nightmare, Ralph comforted him, Felix kissed Ralph, They started to make up and then...He fell asleep!, Felix wondered why his shirt was unbuttoned when he woke up and now he has his answer he and Ralph were in the middle of "making up" something he and Ralph needed really badly at the moment and he just fell asleep just like that just like THAT! Felix mentally hit himself in the face he couldn't believe himself that when FINALLY after all this fresh emotional hell he and Ralph could FINALLY get some "alone time" *wink* *wink* and get back that sense of security and control and he completely ruins it by falling asleep and while in process of it too! what kind of person does that? Felix sighed since there was nothing else he could do at the moment Felix carefully moved Ralph's arm from his lap, slowly getting out of bed, grabbing his hammer he went into the bathroom and turned on the lights while shutting the door

Felix looked at himself in the mirror that bruise that Ralph had given him on cheek was still there and looked as bad as it felt it looked like a large swollen blob of brown with red and purple surrounding it, his hands we're no different either the white gauze bandages he was wearing were littered with red spots and stripes from where the blood had seeped through, they stung badly too now that Felix wasn't miserable anymore the pain of his injuries were really starting to catch up to him.

but that didn't bother him cause in a few seconds his pain would be gone and no not in the way you might be thinking. Felix stared at his reflection in the mirror wanting to get a good mental image of himself, after a few moments Felix tighten his grip on his hammer before bringing it into contact with his face with high pitched 8-bit **BLING** and with that Felix was as good as new the bruise was gone, the pain along with it and his hands felt better too although they felt a little suffocated under the wrappings so Felix started undoing them and saw the cuts were gone too as expected then he tossed the blood stained gauze into the trash, Felix stared at his hands they were in perfect condition and his cheek was healed too. Why didn't he use his hammer before? after all the pain was worst earlier maybe the pain he felt was relieving? maybe he kept it to punish himself? who knows but that doesn't matter since Ralph and Him were back together

Felix brought his arm to his nose and sniffed "uck" Felix gagged a shower was definitely in order stepping into the tub and pulling the shower curtain back Felix turned on the hot water letting rain down on his body, having the warm water coming down on him felt very refreshing as it washed away all his sweat dirt and even stress Felix closed his eyes with a sigh and felt himself relax, after getting his nice and wet Felix reached over and grabbed a bottle shampoo while he did that Felix's eye wander to the wall of the shower. He stared.

Felix poured at healthy amount into the palm of his hand then put his hands together to lather it up and then began cleaning his hair with it all the while not taking his eyes off the shower wall while no one else knew it but Felix had gotten pretty well acquainted with this particular wall mostly because this was the very same wall Ralph had pushed him up against the last time he was in the shower he remembered it like it was yesterday He and Ralph had got through another day of work and they needed to get themselves clean and Felix's saying it would save time and water thought they should both get in together but Ralph had a different idea in mind so once they were in Ralph with mischief look on his face had asked Felix if he wanted to try something fun and Felix who might trust a little too much said yes and then was pushed up chest first against the wall and became victim to Ralph's rimming.

as Felix rinsed out his hair he felt his himself get hard as he remembered everything from that night especially Ralph's tongue actually much like every other part of Ralph including his hands and feet were bigger than any normal game character and that meant including his tongue maybe even especially his tongue but either way Ralph had a big tongue and boy did he make sure Felix knew that "Mod Ralph" Felix panted as he grasped his erection. And it wasn't just Ralph's tongue that got him hard Ralph was a big men with big muscles and very big hands too, Mod his hands Felix imagined if Ralph wanted too he could have him withering and cumming in the palm of his hands and of course there was Ralph's feet too and those..."well you know what they say about men with big feet" Felix panted as he stroked himself. Felix leaned himself against the shower wall and continued masturbating while doing so his mind trailed back to that rim job Ralph had given him a few nights ago

 

...

Ralph's thumps gently pressed against Felix buttocks and pulled them apart leaving Felix's entrance completely exposed to the wrecker "Ralph what the sweet corn are you doing?" Felix asked trying to look behind him "Don't worry Felix you'll love this I promise" Ralph licked his lips and buried his head in Felix's ass, Felix let out a gasp when he felt something wet circle around his anus and he was positive it wasn't Ralph's finger "Mr Wreck-it are you using your tongue?!!" Felix asked out of surprise

"mmppfff" Ralph patted Felix's back in a gently manner Felix took that as an indication for him to have faith in Ralph since Felix couldn't really understand a word Ralph was saying when he was chin deep in Felix's 8-bit buns.

at first it felt weird having a tongue explore that area of Felix's body but after few minutes Felix was clawing at the wall and arching his lower back into Ralph's mouth, the feeling of Ralph's tongue giving him raw pleasure was amazing Ralph's tongue lapped and circled around Felix's anus and when Ralph shoved his tongue INSIDE Felix that was enough to drive the repair men up a wall (no pun intended), no words were exchange between the two since Ralph was busy using his tongue for other means and Felix was on cloud 9 with pleasure, Ralph twisted and curled his tongue inside of Felix licking at the wall of his rectum shoving it in and out of Felix, Felix's moans were echoing off the walls throughout the room, Felix prayed no one could hear them. Just when Felix thought Ralph couldn't get any deeper he hooked his massive hands under Felix's knees and hoisted him up into air spreading his legs even farther giving him more room to go deeper into Felix tasting his insides, Felix thrusted forward against the wall desperate for some friction against his cock which was dripping with precum.

While this was going on in his head Felix kept stroking himself while replaying the memory in his head, Ralph waggled his tongue inside Felix looking for his prostate, when he found Felix let out a gasp Ralph didn't hesitate to stroke it with his tongue causing Felix to practically rip his hair due to the intense pleasure, Felix couldn't take it anymore he reached down and started touching himself and immediately felt himself about to reach his end "Ralph I'm...I'm...I'm CUMMING, RALPH!!!" Felix yelled as he blew his load all over the shower wall whilst silently praying the Nicelanders didn't hear him...

Felix leaned against the shower wall out of breath, letting the hot water rain down on him, he stared down at the mess he made in his hand, it was covered in his own seman with a flushed face, he rinsed himself off and turned off the water.

...

Ralph awoke to the sound of running water and rose up, he opened his eyes to see it was still night time in the game "mmm...Felix" Ralph said groggy feeling around at the space next to him and found no Felix it was then Ralph's brain had woken up enough to put 2 and 2 together and concluded Felix was in the shower and that's where the sound of water was coming from, with that in mind Ralph laid back down to try and get some more sleep before he and Felix had to get up for work...at least that was his plan before heard a dragged out moan "oooooohhh~" Ralph's eyes shot open when he heard that, Ralph rose up from the bed and stared at the bathroom door for a few moments before hearing another "oooohh~" echoing through it

"Felix?" ever so slowly Ralph threw the covers off of himself and tip toed over to the bathroom door and pressed his ear up to it. the sound of the shower running was louder and he could hear someone panting Ralph knew it had to be Felix but what was he doing in there? "ooohhhh~" another moan was heard through the door Ralph grew more curious but then a dirty thought popped into Ralph's head "Is he masturbating in there?" Ralph thought and then heard something that confirmed that thought "Ralph I'm...I'm...I'm CUMMING RALPH!!!" He heard Felix scream. Ralph stood there for a few moments face emotionless, processing what he just heard Ralph couldn't stop his face going red or the the smile that crept across his face "aww is he thinking about me in there?" Ralph felt himself get a little giddy knowing Felix was getting off to thinking of him. When Ralph heard the water turn off He hurriedly dove back into bed with same position he was in before Ralph quietly awaited for Felix to get out of the shower.

as Ralph laid there silently, he stared out the window and up at the moon "the moon" Ralph thought, nobody knew it but before Ralph went Turbo the moon was Ralph's only friend sometimes when he laid in his bricks at night he'd whisper to the moon as if it was a person that could talk back to him and he'd talk to it all about his day, his job, anything and everything to it, since he didn't really have any friends in or outside the game back then so talking to something, anything really was his only way of dealing with the loneliness and yes Ralph's aware that talking to inanimate objects is a sign of insanity but when you live in a game where every other program hates and shuns you including the hero there's only so much you can do to not go insane, so Ralph developed an unusual friendship with the moon so at the end of the day Ralph would lay down in his bricks and talk to the moon like an old friend, in a way the moon would remind him of himself, like his game was the sky and he was the moon one of the two essential parts of the sky just like him with the game and Felix was the sun the one that brought light to the darkness of the sky again just like the game, since he was the bad guy it only seem natural to make him the moon and since Felix was the good guy he of course would be the sun, and on that note Ralph would think that the nicelanders were stars since they were small little bundles of light and not just because if one of them went out or got deleted it wouldn't effect the sky or game much but because they had an strange sort of friendship him and the nicelanders because now instead of cowering away from and avoid him they crowd around him like they did with Felix but instead now it happens to Ralph, not that Felix minds sharing the glory with Ralph especially if it's Ralph, and when Ralph and Felix came out and told everyone about their newly developed relationship their love for Ralph only grew stronger, although at first Ralph was pretty sure they just wanted to stay on Felix's good side since they seemed to worship the little guy but after awhile Ralph saw that he was wrong and that them caring for the Wrecker was pretty genuine so he started to return the favor by being helpful to them right back and you'd be surprised at how useful a 9 foot 600 something pound men with a freakish amount of strength can be, yep everything seemed perfect to Ralph.

Ralph's attention was redirected from the moon to the bathroom door when he heard it open, Felix walked out in only a fresh pair of boxer he'd often keep a fresh pair of clothes in the bathroom when he'd take a shower as he left the bathroom he flipped the lights off leaving the door opened and letting steam from his shower pour out into the room, Felix walked over to the bed pulling back the covers he saw Ralph was still asleep(or so he thought) Felix was happy at that since it meant his shower didn't wake Ralph, Felix crawled under the covers into bed next to Ralph and worked on getting back to sleep.

Ralph was a little torn on what he should do next, on one hand he could pretend he was still asleep, on the other hand he could tell Felix he was awake and on the third and finale hand he could ask Felix if he, had a nice shower *wink* *wink* which was very tempting, as Ralph wrestled with his thoughts Felix rolled over to Ralph and cuddled up to him Ralph stopped thinking all together, he was very comfortable with the fact that a almost completely naked Felix was cuddling up to him and even nicer that there was heat still emanating off of his tiny body not that Ralph was cold but with Felix all warm and cuddly it was hard to keep his hands off, slowly Ralph pulled an arm around Felix's body pulling him closer to him Ralph tried to do it lazily so Felix would think it was him doing it in his sleep, he felt Felix tense under his arm probably because it spooked him but he said nothing and a few seconds later Ralph felt Felix relax onto him.

the two programs laid there, silent, breathing evenly holding each other and eventually falling into a very blissful sleep in each others arms.

...

Later the next day, a few minutes after the "all clear" Zelda and Link were sitting at Burger Time munching on some burgers casually and Zelda looked over the table from her burger to Link whose lips were covered in ketchup messily, she frown "uh Link!"

Link looked up to Zelda still chewing "yes Zelda!"

"wipe your mouth!" she lean over and wiped Link's mouth with a napkin and when she got most of it brushed her hand away "Relax Zelda, I can get it" Link snatched the napkin away from Zelda and patted his face with "there see?" he showed Zelda his face, it was still a little orange but he got most of it "good enough I guess" she sighed and went back to her food "hey Zelda?" she looked to Link "Yes?"

"I love you" Link said sweetly catching Zelda completely off guard "oh, I love you too, Link" she smiled back and the two went back to eating and waiting for there friends not too long after they finished Ralph and Felix came through the doors and the pair greeted them "Hey guys, long time no see" Link said getting up from the table and walking over to them and Zelda did the same "Hey Link and Zelda" Ralph said Zelda wrapped her arms around the both of them and hugged them although it was an awkward hug since Ralph was bigger then Zelda and Felix was half her size but none of them seemed to care "Howdy guys" Felix waved "come on, our tables over here" Zelda motioned them over to they're spot "you guys go ahead I'm gonna get me and Felix some Burgers" Ralph said and left the group to go get food

"ok, we'll be over here when you get back" Link said leading the other two programs to table, as they sat down Zelda was the first to speak "so Felix how has life been treating you and Ralph?" she asked smiling

"oh boy, where do I begin" Felix started and began to tell his friends all about their week and what's been going on behind the scenes of their game "So how are the nicelanders treating Ralph?" Link asked and while he did that Ralph came back holding a tray with two Burgers

"thanks Ralph" Felix said taking his Burger "no problem Felix" Ralph patted Felix before digging into his Burger

"so Ralph Felix has been telling us that you and the Nicelanders are friends now" Link said to Ralph

"ya I know, shocking Right?" Ralph asked

"well kinda, but it's nice to know that you're getting the respect you deserve" Link smiled at Ralph

"Thanks Link" Ralph smiled back and Zelda spoke up "ok, so guys what is the big news you wanted to tell us?" Zelda asked getting a little excited

Felix slapped his forehead "oh golly I almost forgot" Felix laughed but was short lived, truthfully he didn't actually forget about it he was just stalling for time mostly because he was scared and very nervous, but when Ralph gripped his knee from under the table(which nearly covered his whole lap) his fear started to dwindle he glanced up at Ralph who was smiling him and Felix smiled back at him and placed his hand over the one Ralph had on his knee

"Well Guys" Ralph started and Felix wanted to give him a great big hug for taking things over for him "Here's the thing...me and Felix are having a baby" him and Felix both froze awaiting their friends response

Both couples just sat there starring at each other, Zelda and Link were gaping at them for almost a full minute which had Ralph a little worried Felix too "Guys? Felix spoke up nearly regretting this whole idea since it seemed they broke their friends, Felix gripped Ralph's hand with both of his, Ralph could tell he was scared they both were but Felix needed him to be strong so he did

"Really?" Link asked

Ralph nodded "yep Felix's is pregnant and I know without doubt that it's my child."

Zelda and Link looked at each other and then back to the Wrecker and Fixer

their attention was redirected at Zelda when they heard her clear her throat

"Guys...that's amazing" she beamed at them, and Ralph and Felix were taken aback by it

"wow Guys are you two really having a kid?" Link asked with excitement

"they both nodded

"wow this is amazing" Link said

"this _is_ amazing" Zelda agreed

Ralph and Felix both smiled at their friends who in turn smiled back

"I mean, we're really happy for you guys" Zelda said in a calmer-more professional tone-she was a princess after all

"thanks guys" Ralph said to them all the while Felix was starting feel his anxiety get lower and lower

"so how long have you guys been, um... _waiting_ on your child?" Link asked not really sure how to ask two people when there child is coming

"well actually we're not really sure, that's why me and Felix are planning on heading to a friend of mine and checking out some stuff Felix told me about it a few nights ago but we want to make sure" Ralph told them

"well it's always better to be prepared" Zelda approved and Link snickered a snickered that said "you would say that" and he avoided looking at the side ways glare she was giving them

"wow, I still can't believe this" Zelda said

and the the night dragged on as Zelda, Link, Ralph and Felix as they talked about the baby there games and what have you and soon they found themselves talking for almost two hours and after awhile all four programs decided that it is time too head home as their walking out of Burger time

"we'll stop by tomorrow and help you guys start setting up a room for your child" Link promised

"ok goodbye guys, it was great seeing you again" Felix and Ralph waved goodbye to their friends, they waved as well

as Ralph and Felix start walking away Felix begins to speak "so what now?" he asks Ralph

"now we go pay Dr Mario a visit" Ralph said

"oh" Felix said and then stares at the ground as he walks, deep in thought thinking of how he was finally able to breath a sigh of relief and was so grateful Ralph and his friends and then for no reason what so ever his mind started to wonder about all the things that could've gone wrong in the game, all the very bad things hugged himself at those cold thoughts...however they were short lived when he was lifted off the ground and found himself cradled in Ralph's arms

"What's wrong Felix?" Ralph asked

"Ralph, put me down" Felix said

"no, not unless you tell what's wrong" Felix wasn't really in the mood to tell Ralph anything so kept quiet with pout

 

"Felix?"

"..."

"Felix?!"

"..."

Ralph quirked an eyebrow but then smiled devilishly "alright, if that's what you want" Ralph continued walking and Felix kept quiet he was surprised to see that Ralph had drop the subject so suddenly but decided not question his good luck...or so he thought was good luck since he didn't seem to notice that Ralph brought Felix to a dark abandoned part of game central station at least he didn't until he looked up and saw his surroundings and was filled with confusion and a tad bit of fear

"um Ralph, where are we?" Felix asked because has he recalled this was not the way to Dr Mario

Ralph ignored Felix's question and went toward a noticeable darker corner and sat down

"Ralph?" Felix tried to speak up but it came out more of a high pitched squeak, Felix could barely see his own hand in front of his face much less make out any of his surroundings

Felix thoughts were stopped when he felt Ralph sit down and him still being cradled like a baby

Felix was about to say something when he felt himself lifted up and pulled into a tight embrace, Felix blinked

"Ralph what are you-hey!" with one swift and powerful tug Felix's shirt was removed causing his hat to fall off his head and onto the floor, Felix felt two strong hands take hold of his arms and lift him off the ground "Ralph!?"

"you know what I love about this place most of all besides the privacy Felix?" Ralph suddenly asked but answered his own question "these walls happen to be very sound proof" he knock on the wall behind him with his knuckles producing an echo before grabbing Felix's arm again

"Ralph what are you doing?"

"on nothing really I just wanted us to be alone so you could tell me what's wrong" Ralph said with a sappy voice. Felix frowned

"but Felix, you're upset so we should be able to talk about this"

Felix remained quiet as Ralph expected "ok then Felix, I guess I'll have to make you talk" with out warning Ralph pulled Felix's belly closer to his face(which at this point it started to form more of a bubble shape) and then began lightly kissing it

light laughter and giggles leaked out of Felix from the ticklish kisses Rlaph was giving him "Ralph stop" Felix was only wasting his breath since Ralph wanted to take his time teasing Felix, he trailed his kisses all around Felix's round belly

"never" Ralph told Felix and he didn't like the sound of that, Felix's body jerked from side to side trying to break free of Ralph's hold, no effect

"Ready to talk?" Ralph asked

once Felix's giggles calmed down he spoke "Ralph please, let's not do this"

"Is that a no?" Ralph quirked an eyebrow, Felix turned his head to the side and remained quiet

"alright I warned ya" in one quick whoosh Ralph repositioned them so that Felix was on his back and Ralph's gigantic form loomed over him. Felix gasped when he saw Ralph's evil looking face

"last chance" Felix thought about telling Ralph to cut it out but if that would have worked he wouldn't be in this situation so he gave Ralph the biggest pout he could muster "meanie" Felix pouted

"well I am the Bad Guy Felix's" Ralph smirked

"Humph" Felix crossed his arms

"well? I still need an answer" Ralph said smugly moving his face closer to Felix

oh Felix had an answer for him alright but he was pretty sure telling Ralph to take his "last chance" and put it wear the sun don't shine would get him nothing but punishment, a very bad punishment

"hmmm so you still won't tell me ay?" Ralph expected this so without further ado Ralph buried his face into the crook of his neck and blew into it, Ralph was rewarded with Felix bursting into laughter

"HAHAHAoh mod Ralph noHAHAHAHAH _not the neccckk_ " Felix begged but unfortunately it just encouraged The Wrecker

"oh mod yes Lixie, the _neck_ " Ralph continued tickling Felix occasionally switching sides when Felix tried to press his neck and shoulder together and shield it from Ralph's mouth

this went on for awhile until Ralph asked "now Felix, are you ready to do yourself favor and talk?"

Felix was a panting, flushed, sweaty mess and he knew Ralph had the upper hand and wasn't going to let up until he gave in "alright Ralph, you win"

music to Ralph's ears, Ralph helped Felix up into a sitting position and put his arm around him(he wanted to make sure The Fixer didn't bolt)

"well here's the thing Ralph I'm a little worried about telling people about our, Baby" Felix said simply and was taken off guard when Ralph chuckled "really Felix is that all?" Ralph could see the annoyance in Felix's glare so his mood quickly changed towards sympathetic "Felix it's completely natural for you to be a little scared about this" Ralph rubbed Felix's shirtless back as he talked "but it's ok, I assure you there's really nothing to worry about"

"Really?" Felix looked up at Ralph

"ya Felix, everyone may find it a shocking surprise but you know that nobody would think any less of us" their was sense with what Ralph was saying "even if there was a problem I promised nothing bad's gonna happen to you or our child" Ralph took both of Felix's hand into his own "I'm here Felix I"ll protect you both" Ralph promised as he kissed Felix and he believed him, admittedly Ralph knows he hasn't done a very good job of protecting Felix in these past few days especially from himself but he was sure as hell going to give everything he had from now on and made sure to do whatever it takes to make Felix smile

"alright, you're right" Felix smiled

"so feel better?" Ralph asked

"ya I do, thanks Ralph...so can I have my shirt back now?" Felix held out his hand to Ralph but instead of handing him his shirt back Ralph just stood there inspecting Felix in the dark

"hmm I don't if I you should do that Felix you look pretty cute right now" Ralph laughed but when he looked back at Felix he wasn't laughing anymore, even though they were sitting in the dark Ralph could still see Felix's face

Felix's was giving him a look and it was not a look that the Handy man normally gave people, no this was a look that only Ralph got in rare moments, it was a very dangerous look, a look that warned Ralph that if he didn't do as Felix asked him to he would be in big trouble, now you may not think that Felix could hurt Ralph given the size difference between the two programs but when Felix is backed into a corner Ralph could tell you IT. AIN'T. PRETTY.

"Ralph, my shirt please?" Felix asked a threatening tone in his voice

so using good sense Ralph gladly gave him his shirt back and scooped his hat off the floor and hand it to him "thank you" Felix said cheerfully

"ya, sure, of course Felix" Ralph laughed nervously

"so I guess we should get going now, wouldn't want to keep Dr Mario waiting" Felix said putting on his shirt and cap

"ya I guess we've been here long enough" Ralph was about to pick Felix up when Felix jumped back

"whoa whoa Ralph, it's fine I don't mind walking" Felix put up his hands defensively

"aww but I enjoy carrying you" Ralph whined

"Ralph..." Felix put his hands on his hips

"uuugggg, Fine but I at least want to hold your hand" Ralph put his hand out for Felix

"fair enough" Felix gladly took Ralph's hand eager to head out of this dark tunnel and into the light of game central station

and then the two lovers were on there way hand in hand glad to be with one another and eager to head to Dr Mario for Felix's check up...although if Ralph was honest he didn't exactly tell Felix the whole truth there was one person he had to worry about when they told people about their baby, Ralph looked down at Felix who was smiling then back forward again he didn't tell Felix about this because he didn't want him have to worry about him...just Ralph, he(whose name shall not be mentioned) and Ralph have had a rocky relationship and he was sure he would give Ralph trouble about this too

but he didn't want to worry about that now, right now one thing and one thing only was important to him...His and Felix's child.


	12. Examination

"so how are'a you feeling?" Dr Mario asked Felix as he laid down on the bed"

"just fine" Felix said shaky

"wonderful" Dr Mario said with a jolly attitude "so before we'a be begin the examination'a I have'a few questions to asked'a" Dr Mario writing his notes on his clipboard

"are you comfortable?"

Felix was laying flat down on his back in a hospital gown and it wasn't too uncomfortable

"ya, I'm alright"

"excellent, Have you notice or experienced an increase to any of the following, fatigue?"

"um, yes, only a little though"

"anxiety?"

"um, I don't think so"

"depression?"

Felix had to think about that one before he had an answer, he hasn't really been unhappy since the fight he had with Ralph, and yes he was nervous about telling people he was pregnant but he wouldn't call that depression, since he didn't know what else to say he answered as honestly

"no"

"very good, nausea?"

Felix didn't even have to think about it this time, because his stomach had been kicking the crap out of him so he was hoping that the Doctor would have something to treat

"yes, quite a bit"

"I see" Dr Mario started tapping the side of his head with his pen thoughtfully "do not worry Mr'a Felix nausea is quite common for'a pregnancy"

"well that's comforting" Felix thought he had wondered if him being a men would make his symptoms a little different or maybe he would miss one of them, he was a men so he didn't have to worry about periods-WAIT!, what if he did? what if now that he was pregnant he would turn into a women and start getting them? what if he was turning into a women right now? what would happen then? what about his game? his friends? his-

"are you alright Felix? you look a little distressed" Dr Mario asked with concern in his voice 

Felix blinked "oh yes Doctor, I was just...thinking" Felix in a blank tone

"oh? about what?" Dr Mario asked with his signature smile

Felix wrestled with himself whether he should tell Dr Mario about his...well he wasn't really sure what to call them, thoughts? suspicions? fears? all of the above? Felix thought about it and looking at Mario Felix saw that he should tell him, he just wants to help he's a Doctor that's his job after all 

"Dr Mario I have a question"

"certainly Felix, what would that be?"

"am I turning into a women?" Felix knew the moment that came out of his mouth he looked like an idiot, but nonetheless he was desperate for an answer

Dr Mario had to stifle a laugh and looked to him with a warm smile

"Mr Felix'a it is very common for people with pregnancy to have out outrageous and irrational thoughts, let'a me just assure you that you're still very much male"

"Really?"

"absolutely" Mario smiled

Felix felt relieved knowing it was all in his head

"one'a last question before we begin, how long have you been pregnant?"

Felix had to think on that one "hmm about...2 weeks" when Felix said that Dr Mario looked up at him shocked "two'a weeks?"

this made Felix nervous "um yes...two weeks"

Dr Mario blinked "but that can't be"

"why not?" Felix frowned

"well you see Felix, as you've said you have experienced symptoms from pregnancy"

"right"

"and as you can see your belly is starting to form a baby bump"

"well ya, but what's any of that mean?"

"well you see Felix these things don't actually happen until you're at least three months into pregnancy"

Felix didn't say anything after that he just laid there taking in what Mario had just said then it hit him

"t-three months?"

Dr Mario nodded

"so you mean I've be pregnant for.. three whole months?" Felix didn't know what to say to that so he just laid there, face not showing any emotions, he just laid back and let Dr Mario continue 

after a hour or two they finished up and Dr Mario said Ralph could come back into the room, Mario left shortly after "saying he had to step out for a few minutes and would be back in a moment

Felix sat nervously on the hospital bed twiddling his thumbs while Ralph was sitting across from him in a chair(a really large one)

"I can't believe this" Felix sighed

"so our we're not gonna have to wait as long as we thought for our baby, nothing wrong with that" Ralph shrugged

"ya I guess...but still I-" Felix reached up to his head and realized that he didn't have his hat on he was asked to take off his clothes but he gave Ralph his tool belt and hat for safe keeping, he got his tool belt, his hat however...

"um Ralph, where my hat?"

Ralph facepalmed himself "oh shoot, sorry Felix I left it in the other room by accident, sit tight I'll be right back with" and with that Ralph got out of his chair and out the door, as soon as Ralph left Dr Mario walked back in through a door on the opposite side 

"oh Mario, I thought you said you were going to begone for a while" Felix started to feel uneasy as sweat started to gather at his forehead, something about this wasn't good

"oh he was...but I'm not" at the last part of his sentence his voice changed from peppy to sinister a wicked smile curled it's way onto his lips

Felix just sat there trembling, even as the fake Dr Mario came closer, all he did was pray Ralph got back here soon forget about his hat

the faker pulled out a steel clipboard from behind his back and slammed down on Felix's head causing him to fall to the ground...unconscious 

as he smirked the fake program turned into a silhouette with green codes of 0's, 1's, 2's swimming over him until he turned into his original form

"sorry Fix it but since I can't get near that brat without alerting someone or getting suspicious you'll have to do" he said as threw Felix body over his shoulder and quickly cloaked himself with a camouflage cover them both and carefully escaping the game with a helpless Felix without anyone knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long my computer has been giving trouble and ill have to take it in for repairs soon but I'm still working on the story and have finished a few chapters here's the first one and the next one should be up soon.  
> Hope you Enjoy it ;)


	13. Rescue Plan

When Ralph got back to dr Mario's office he surprised to see that Felix's wasn't there, and even more surprised when he saw dr Mario walking through the door but relieved thinking that he knew where Felix was.

When Dr Mario looked around he turned to Ralph with a confused expression "uh Mr wreck it where is'a Mr fix it?"

Ralph's was then equally confused"you mean he's not with you?" Ralph was starting to get worried

Dr Mario shook his head "no'o I stepped out for'a second to deal with some business" Dr Mario explained "was he not with you?" Mario asked

"he was but I stepped out for a second to get his hat" Ralph held up his to show he was telling the truth, not that Dr Mario wouldn't believe him even though, he was a bad guy but as he said before a good doctor helps everyone in need.

"well where do you think he'a went?"

Ralph shrugged "I honestly have no clue, home?" "can he do that?"

"well normally when the examination is over the patient is'a free to'a leave although I thought I told him that I would only take a second" Dr Mario thought for a moment but Ralph spoke up "well maybe he was eager to get home he has been pretty sickly these past few weeks and when we went to burger time to meet with some friends he didn't even touch his food" Ralph said.

Dr Mario perked up "oh that remains'a me" Dr Mario handed Ralph some medical papers and a small bottle of pills "here are some instructions that tells you the best way to handle the symptoms that come with pregnancy such as swelling and mood swings and here are some pills that he will need to take daily for his nausea" Ralph took the items that Dr Mario handed to him.

"thanks Mario for everything I'm gonna head home now and see if I can flag down Felix" as Ralph left Dr Mario waved goodbye to him "goodbye Ralph I hope everything is okay with you and Felix"

"so do I" Ralph whispered to himself he had a bad feeling about...something but wasn't sure what it was and couldn't shake it off for the life of him.

Ralph just hoped he could fine Felix and then hopefully this sense of unease would go away

...2 hours later...

Ralph didn't see Felix on his way home, he searched his house top to bottom closet, kitchen, bedroom, living room, bathroom under the bed(yes he was that desperate) but didn't find any sign of Felix, when his search was unsuccessful he asked q-bert if he saw Felix came through here but he shook his head, which was good since Ralph didn't speak q-bert's language, that was Felix's expertise.

Since q-Bert didn't know anything Ralph stood there think his other options, Ralph wasn't sure where else he could look in the game then he thought about Felix's penthouse, he wasn't sure why Felix would be there, maybe he was changing clothes, maybe he was taking a shower-

"Shower" Ralph thought, he couldn't help but smirk when he thought about Felix's dirty shower last night.

But back to looking for Felix, since he didn't have anything else to go on he started heading there

As he was walking Ralph started wondering why Felix would just leave like that, he said he'd be right back with his hat and he only went into the other room for a minute, did he say something wrong to Felix at one point, all he said was that he okay that there child was coming a little earlier than expected,but was that not what he wanted to hear?

It then occurred to Ralph that he never really asked Felix how he felt about having a baby he was only trying to reassure Felix that he was ok with it but he hadn't even thought about what Felix thinks of the fact he's gonna be a daddy, he just assumed that Felix was happy about it...what if he assumed wrong

"oh hello there Ralph" Ralph's head shot up when he heard his name

He was only a few steps away from the door when he saw Mary and...Gene walking out

"Gene oh perfect" Ralph inwardly sighed to himself, him and Gene had...history you could say, although it wasn't a very pleasant history but still Ralph smiled greeted them politely

"hey there guys"

Mary turned to Gene who was looking away, a glued expression on his face that wasn't very readable but definitely not a happy one

"Gene say hi to Ralph" she nudged him

Ralph wasn't totally sure if anybody else knew about the feud, Mary didn't seem to and Felix had been suspicious but never accused either of them

"Gene?" Eventually Gene did turned his head mutter a pitiful "hello" to him, Ralph expected as much but Mary was not amused

"Gene is that anyway to greet a friend" she scowled Gene

Before anyone could say anything Ralph spoke up "actually guys I have somewhere to be so I'll see you guys later" Ralph excused himself from the the two before any thing else could be said and hurried inside

...

Ralph opened the door to Felix's room but he saw that everything looked exactly as it did when they left, the bed was made, the bucket that Felix used was clean, Ralph went into the bathroom turning on the lights he saw it was empty, "so he's not here after all" Ralph said to no one in particular

Ralph shoulders slumped, he walked over and sat on the bed, he wasn't sure where else to search...well, except, there's hero's duty and sugar rush although Ralph wasn't sure why Felix would go there, he figured it's at least worth shot, getting up he walked out of the room and made his way to the train leading to game central station.

...at Hero's Duty...

"I told you, you can't just walk in there like that" Markowski yelled

Ralph enter hero's duty and tried to go see Tamora but Markowski stood his ground and refused to let Ralph pass "I just want to ask her something for one second" Ralph pleaded "no way the Sargent is already busy as it without you bothering her" Markowski spat angrily "and I still haven't forgotten about that little stunt you pulled when Fix it was talking to Sargent"

"it's not my fault you're gullible, but seriously need to talk to her This IS IMPORTANT!" Ralph was starting to get short tampered with Markowski but he forced himself to calm down, bashing her soldiers was definitely not the best way to get in and see her, but then out of a split second thought Ralph had a brilliant idea and just in time to from looks of it Markowski was starting to get up in Ralph's face, probably to tell him off but after taking one step Ralph reacted by jerking his body back leaving him standing on one foot with his arms raised up "careful!!" Ralph yelled "you almost step on that roach" Markowski gasped and flailed backwards"what huh where is-ouch!" Markowski was too busy watching his step to notice that he was about to face plant into the wall just behind him, until it was too late that is.

While Markowski was busy rubbing his sore nose 

Ralph made his move and rushed past Markowski down the hall "sheesh I thought I'd never get past him" Ralph thought although he wasn't really all that surprised that Markowski would put up such a fight "you steal a uniform, a medal, and a space ship and they never let you hear the end of it" Ralph sighed.

As Ralph got closer he saw that Markowski was telling the truth, she did look rather busy seeing that her soldiers were crowding around her and after seeing so he really didn't feel like bothering but he also didn't feel like going back to an angry Markowski, so being stuck between a rock and a crazy place what did he do? Walked toward the hard as nails women with almost a whole army at her beck and call, of course.

"alright calm down ladies one at a time-" Tamora saw a large red program walking over to her immediately knew who it was, "Wreck it?" Everyone in the group turned to where she was looking and just now notice the gigantic man entering the room

Tamora forced her way through the crowd to meet Ralph

"I'm afraid this isn't really the best time for a visit Wreck it" she gestured to group behind her

"ya no kidding, what happened here?" Ralph asked

Tamora took a long deep breath before speaking "I don't want to worry you Wreck it, but there was kind of an accident today"

"what do you mean? What kind of accident?" Ralph didn't like the sound of this

"well Wreck it...we think a cybug escaped our game" she said simply

Ralph eyes went wide "wait seriously?" He asked

"do you really think I would make something like this up?" She retorted

"no, no you're right, it's just...how did this happen?"

"we don't know exactly, we heard a loud bang then the next thing we knew was there was a whole swarm of cybugs, we had just enough time to grab our guns and barricade the exit but we didn't get to the exit right away, and one of the guys thinks he saw one of them fly out of here but there was a lot going on so it's also possible that he just imagined it"

"so you think it escaped and you think it didn't?"

"pretty much, some of our soldiers say we should go out and look for it and others say we should stay and search the base to make sure none of Them are hiding or planting any eggs"

Ralph nodded "ok I think I understand the situation but why don't do both you have kind of a large squad here"

"well I was about to suggest that Wreck it you came in..." She stopped herself and turn to Ralph"as a matter of fact why are you here?"

"um well at first I was kinda hoping I'd find Felix here but after what you just told me told me I'm glad I didn't" Ralph admitted 

"what do you mean find him here?" She quirked an eyebrow

Ralph looked down towards his feet for a minute

"well see the thing is we went to Dr Mario's to get Felix checked up and I stepped out of the room to grab his hat but when I got back he was gone"

Tamora stared at him wide eyed"gone? What do you mean gone?"

"gone like he wasn't there anymore even Mario didn't know where he was and I went back to our to look for him but he wasn't there"

Tamora wasn't happy about this but neither was Ralph but she didn't seem to care about that part

"how do you lose a PERSON Wreck it!? She argued

"you know Calhoun, Felix is a grown man he can go anywhere he wants and secondly he asked me to go back for his at so what was I supposed to do say no go get it yourself, I was only gone for a minute anyway and besides Felix is mod knows doing mod knows what and I'm here panicking about it, don't you think I'm a little upset too" Ralph almost yelled today was not a good to push his buttons between not knowing where Felix was and not being able to find him to running into Gene to arguing with Markowski to this, it was not his day

Although it seemed that Tamora just now realized that she was not the only one dealing with problems, her expression soften and she spoke "you're right Ralph I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you"

"don't worry I'm used to you snapping at me" Ralph laugh, but Tamora just rolled her eyes

"anyway to answer your question no I haven't seen Felix since last night, so you should go look for him somewhere else" she said

"that was what I was planning on doing if I couldn't find him here but what about you guys?" Ralph referred to the cybug incident

 

"looked I know you're concerned about what's going on here but this my problem" she explained "so let me take care of my men and go find yours" she smiled

Ralph cheeks went red at that last comment but still complied with her "alrighty then see ya Calhoun" he turned and started walking away, ignoring the death glare he got from Markowski when he entered the room

"see ya Wreck it" she waved goodbye to Ralph

 

....

As Ralph walked away from hero's duty he knew there was really only one place left he could check "guess it's time to pay president bug face a visit" said fondly rather eager to see Vanellope

"Ralph"

Ralph stopped and look to see who was calling his name, it was Link and Zelda walking toward Ralph hand in hand

"hey guys"

"hey Ralph, where's Felix?" Zelda asked

That caught Ralph off guard "um well I'm not actually sure" he said regretfully

"why is something wrong?" Zelda asked worried

Ralph then began to explain to them the whole story about what has happened so far and they didn't like it either

"so do you think he just left?" Zelda asked

"no Felix isn't the kind of person that would ditch a person like that"

"Then that would mean only one thing Ralph" Link said and walked closers to Ralph "Ralph you're not gonna want to hear this but...I think Felix was kidnapped" Link said seriously, Ralph Was speechless

"Kidnapped!? Why would someone want to kidnap Felix?" Ralph asked, he was getting angry

"Ralph think about it, you said Felix isn't the type of person to just get up and leave like that, if that's case then just maybe someone took him, why else would he be gone like this" Link suggested

Ralph didn't like this, how could someone kidnapped his sweet innocent little boyfriend when his back was turned, it made him MAD

"are you sure?" Ralph asked

They both looked at each other and nodded

"I don't want to say it but it would make sense" Zelda admitted "but who want to kidnap Felix he's such a nice guy"

"It doesn't matter who took him, who ever did it is gonna pay" Ralph growled

"I agree but we need to handle this calmly and figure out where Felix is " Link said

"Link is right Ralph, please try and stay calm" Zelda said but Ralph was having none of it

"Felix is out there somewhere right now, alone, probably scared to death in the hands of a complete psycho for all we know and defenseless I can't stay calm?"

"Ralph, I know things seem helpless but I can find Felix" Zelda tried to calm Ralph

"you can?" Ralph perked up

"yes I have magic power remember" Zelda smiled, suddenly her hands shimmered and glowed with blue aura, she closed her eyes and placed her hands to her head concentrating

While that was happening Link placed a hand on Ralph's shoulder "don't worry we'll find him Zelda's really good with her clairvoyance" Ralph simply nodded

A few moments Zelda suddenly gasped and her eyes shot open

"I saw him" she said staggering, Link rushed to her side wrapping an arm her waist and placing a hand on her shoulder helping her get steady

"you did? Where is he? Is he alright?" Ralph asked but Link stopped him "wait a second Ralph she needs a few seconds to catch her breath" Link held Zelda as she panted and held her head in her hands, after a while she stood up and spoke"I saw Felix, he was tied to a wall with some sort of red rope but the area he was in look a little odd"

"why?" Ralph asked

"well I didn't see much but there was pool of cola and I think I saw some very large...candy wrappers" Zelda said

Ralph didn't need any more information to know where he was "I know where Felix is"

"you do?" She asked

ya, I need to go thanks for your help" Ralph was about to rush off when Link stopped him"wait Ralph I'm coming with you" Link said catch Ralph by surprise

"you are?" Ralph asked

"ya I am, we don't know who took Felix but they could be dangerous so what's the harm in having some extra muscle?" Ralph couldn't argue with that, why not have someone to watch your back? "alright fair point, lets go" before they could go Zelda started speaking "Link's right so I'm going too"

"wait? What?" Link stared at her surprised

"Felix is my friend too, I want to help him get him back" she stated

"but it might be not be safe" Link argued

"I'm aware of that but I can handle myself" Zelda argued back but Link still wasn't convinced which led to a lovers spat about Link saying that she'll get hurt if she goes and Zelda defending herself saying that this wouldn't be the first time she's in danger and she can handle herself, both kept this up till Ralph decided to step in and cool things down before it got too heated.

"she can come with us" Ralph said calmly

"What!" Link yelled but Ralph ignored him "as a matter of fact Zelda could you do me favor when we get to sugar rush?" Ralph asked

"sure Ralph what?"

"I need you to go find Vanellope and tell to get her guards and meet us at the abandon bonus level"

"sugar rush has an Abandon bonus level?"

"ya it's long story"

Zelda nodded "alright no problem"

"good then let's go" Ralph headed off to sugar rush with Zelda and Link not far behind him hoping to find Felix.


	14. Plot and Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start this by saying so sorry for the delay but my computer is still giving me trouble which is why I wasn't able to work on this story for awhile so please bear with me I do plan on getting fix soon.
> 
> so now presenting chapter 14

"Sheesh fix it, you got fat while I was away" Turbo mocked pocking at Felix's belly completely unaware that what he thought was fat was in fact something entirely different.

Felix didn't like having Turbo touch him but he couldn't do very much about it seeing that his hands were bound to the wall by licorice rope and the same was with his feet and mouth that were also tied around his ankles and mouth.

"mppff" Felix wanted so badly to jerk his body away when Turbo lifted up his shirt and gave his belly a shake with his dirty gray fingers 

"quit you're bellyaching Fix it...AHH! Bellyaching, see what I did there" Turbo laughed "besides if you really want something to worry about, worry...about...THIS!" Turbo went over to a candy rock and grabbed something from behind it

Felix stared in horror as he saw a little cybug crawling around the walls from inside a large glass jar

"That's right Felix this little baby's gonna help take back this game and put that little glitch where she belongs, but first I need to take care of her so called "hero" can't have a repeat of what happened last time now can we" Turbo spat

Felix tried desperately to slip out of his restraints but didn't bare any success, he had to hand it to Turbo, he sure knew how to tie a knot

"And that's why your here fix it cause even though you two are enemies I'm sure the Nice Landers will eventually force Ralph to come looking for you...and when he does BAM I'll squash him like a bug"

Felix looked at him in disbelief, how exactly did he plan on going around threatening a man that was four times his size?

"Ah I see you don't believe me...well how about if I showed you THIS! Turbo dug his hand into the candy ground.

Felix saw that it started to turn into a black appendages with zero's and one's and then the ground around him started to change too, and then it all molded together into a giant arm and hand that was about twice the size of Ralph's.

Turbo lifted it up in a taunting gesture, Felix could hardly believe what he was seeing how was Turbo able to lift something so huge?

"I guess you could say I learned a few new tricks since our last encounter but now with my knowledge of codes Ralph won't know what hit him" at that moment Turbo slammed his hand over Felix's body on the wall, but not actually hitting him just digging the tips of his candy fingers into the surface and encasing Felix's in his palm.

"now there's just the question of what to do with you when Ralph is terminated"

Now Felix's was scared, he didn't know when Ralph would find him but now he didn't want to be found, not if it would lead to his death that was the last thing he wanted, Turbo could whatever he wanted to him so long as he left Ralph alone.

Felix wept softly just thinking about it.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Ralph and Link were only a short distance away from the abandon race track, hurrying there as fast as they could "just around this next bend" Ralph huffed

Zelda wasn't with them however, she went to go get help like Ralph had requested before they entered

"besides Felix who else do you thinks in here?" Link asked not to far behind

"I don't know, I still can't believe anyone would do this to Felix" Ralph responded "but whoever did isn't getting away with it" Ralph grunted angrily

Link nodded in agreement "ya what they did isn't right and we'll find them"

they stopped at the front of a large hill

"uh Ralph where's the level?" Link asked not seeing the entrance

"here let me show you" Ralph began walking toward the front and much to Link surprise walked right through it

"What the!?" Link stared at the side of the hill for a few seconds before Ralph stepped out and told him to follow, which he did

As he stepped through Link admired the way the wall was coded so you could step through it but didn't say anything, just kept following Ralph...that is until navi came floating out of his inventory

"Hey, Link listen!" she flew about trying to get Link's attention, not aware she already has it

"What is it Navi?" Link asked but was shushed by Ralph

"hey you hear that?" Ralph said to Link

Faint echoes could be heard throughout the cavern Ralph and Link strained their ears to hear, but then Link got an idea

"Ralph come here" Link ducked behind a large jaw breaker and Ralph followed suit

"ok navi fly ahead and tell us what you see"

"got it" the fairy said before flying off high toward the ceiling of the cave like level

...

Link and Ralph waited for a few minutes, straining their ears to listen for any sounds that might alert them of anything

Soon navi came back, frantically fluttering around the two

"Navi what's up? What did you see?" Link asked his fairy companion

She moved closer to Link, giving him the details in a whispered voice

Ralph stared at the two of them drumming his fingers against the jawbreaker that served as their "cover"

"well?" Ralph asked

Link turned to Ralph then Navi

"thanks Navi" Navi flew back into Link's inventory leaving the two alone

"what did she say?"

"ok Ralph don't panic, but she did see a little man in blue tied to the wall"

Ralph didn't like the sound of that

"and someone else that was about Felix's size but was wearing a tattered jumpsuit with dirty gray skin any idea who that could be?

Ralph froze "yes but I hope I'm wrong"

"really who?" Link asked

"I rather not say until I know for sure it's him"

"oh alright then" Link got up

"follow me" Link said

Ralph cracked his knuckles and moved out from behind the jawbreaker toward Felix's location

Following Link.


	15. Rescue

Turbo cradled the jar that held the cybug within it with his normal arm

"can you just imagine all the havoc I'll be able to wreck with this little beauty" Turbo pressed his face against the glass.

The cybug itself was quiet small, no more than a baby but that's good, there's no way he would've been able to capture a regular even with his ability to merge his code with the codes of objects.

"so Felix, buddy, pal, old chum...friend" the end of Turbo's sentence was filled with venom

"You're probably wondering how I can do stuff like this!" He motioned to his giant candy arm

"Well while I was recovering I tinkered around with the codes of other things like I did with Vanellope's, and wouldn't you know it I found out that I can actually fuse my code with the codes of objects and landscapes, neat trick huh?

Felix couldn't respond to that even if he wanted to

"so now you're probably thinking 'why don't I just fuse with the cybug now' well you see Felix this little guy is a baby so it's not big enough for what I want but soon very soon I'll-"

"Turbo!"

Both Turbo and Felix jerked their heads to the sound of someone's voice

Felix's eyes widen at the sight of Ralph and his heart swelled up with joy

"Ralph" Turbo hissed "I knew you'd come"

"Turbo!, you're the one that took Felix?!"

"that's right Ralph and might I say bravo on finding our location so quickly" Turbo gave Ralph a mocking round of applause

"And for efforts I think you've deserved a very painful but very quick deletion of your code"

Turbo raised his candy arm high into the air and brought it down with a tremendous amount of force but Ralph kept his eye on the incredibly large appendage and managed to jump out of the way when it slammed into the ground causing almost the whole cave to shudder

Ralph gave a quick look to the ceiling above them, making sure the mentos hadn't fallen into the diet coke

They hadn't

Ralph was relieved but not for long as he had to dodge another one of Turbo's attacks and dodge he did

"gahhh! Hold still you crummy out of date 8 bit donkey kong knock off!" Turbo yelled still smashing away at the ground "you are not stopping me from taking over this game and making my great big Turbo tastic come back!"

After three or four smashes later Ralph had enough and firmly grabbed Turbo's arm when it landed on the ground

"hey let go!" Turbo tried jerking his arm away but Ralph's strength held it in place, not only that but lifting and swinging that monstrous candy body part had taken alot out of Turbo, he didn't expect Ralph to show up and he was caught completely by surprise

Ralph raised Turbo's arm high into the air and prayed that what was coming next wouldn't hurt Felix

As this happen Turbo saw this opportunity to seize his arm back and crush Ralph but unbeknownst to him

Someone hidden in the shadows was lining up a shot now that Ralph had given him a clear aim

Drawing his bow back Link aimed his bomb arrow at his target not knowing how much longer Ralph could hold him in place, steadying himself and then releasing and...perfect shot

Both Turbo were taken by surprise as Turbo's arm suddenly exploded with bits and pieces of candy fly everywhere fortunately none of which managed to bob Felix

"What the candy corn!?" Turbo stared in disbelief as the appendage which he was just only a few seconds ago using to smash his enemy was now completely useless

"what the, where? how? who" it?" Turbo sputtering out nonsense while watching his arm demineralize and change back into his normal tiny hand

Quickly Turbo tried digging his other hand into ground but Link quickly pulled out his boomerang and threw it at knocking him off his feet

Link shot out from his hiding place and grabbed Turbo, forcing his hands behind his back so he couldn't merge with anything

Turbo wasn't quiet about though he was definitely giving Link an ear full

Ralph on the other hand wasn't all that concerned with the other two

Felix was his first priority right now, he dashed over to his lover and ripped him free of his arm and leg restraints but let Felix take care of the one on his mouth

After that was done Ralph had no trouble pulling the little man into his arms

Felix was shaking and crying, he was terrified the entire time Ralph was fighting

"you came" Felix sobbed

"of course Felix, I'm so sorry I left you alone" Ralph stroked Felix's back with his thumb

"I'm so sorry lixie I promise I'll never let this happen every again" Ralph kept whispering apologetic words into Felix's ear

Felix raised his head up from Ralph's chest to look at Ralph"I'm glad you're safe"

Ralph kissed Felix's forehead "and I'm super glad you're safe" he told

Ralph looked over his shoulder to see Link tying Turbo up and then mutter a spell under his breath

And encased Turbo in a blue gem shaped cage

Ralph walked over to them with Felix safely secured in his arms

"we got him" Link gave Ralph a thumbs up

"thanks for all your help Link and great idea on the battle plan by the way" Ralph return the thumbs up

"Ralph!" All heads turned towards the entrance

Zelda along with Vanellope and her candy guards came running towards

Vanellope started glitching her way over Ralph and Felix's side

Felix's immediately jumped out of Ralph's arms, wiped his tears away and placed his hands over his stomach to hide his baby bumb

"uh Felix!" Ralph began but Felix shushed him

"don't worry hun I'm fine" Felix said quickly but Ralph stared at him bewildered

"Guys are ok!? what happened!?" Vanellope asked them

"aw don't you worry about us miss president me and Ralph are a-ok" Felix reassured her

Ralph just stared at him

"that girl name Zelda said somebody took Felix and hid out in here! Who was it Ralph?" She turned to Ralph who's attention was brought from Felix to her

Ralph took a deep breath and placed his hands on her sides"ok Vanellope don't panic...but it was Turbo"

"What! But...but...but" Vanellope started to back away from Ralph like he'd just told her their game was getting unplugged, Ralph started to calm her down"

"Vanellope it's ok, look see we've got him all tied"

The trio turned to see Turbo encased in Link's spell and tied up, along with him sneering at the couple(Link and Zelda) embracing.


	16. Reunion

"see Vanellope he's completely harmless" Ralph comforted her

"well...ok...but Felix were you really kidnapped?"

Felix rubbed his neck but gave her a big smile as usual "ya I got into a little trouble but Ralph and Link showed up and gave Turbo what for and saved me just in time"

Vanellope hugged him tightly "good, cause it's no fun not being able pal around with just stink brain" she joked but was very glad that both of them were ok

Felix knelt so he could better embrace her, then Ralph came up to them and pulled into an even bigger embrace

Ralph smiled into Felix's hair and held his 'family' close to him, so glad that everything was ok for the moment

"um hey Ralph" Ralph looked up to meet Link

"we found something we think you should see" Link said, he looked uneasy

Felix and Vanellope stared at him too

"what is it?" He asked

One of the candy guards came around and showed the trio the jar that contained the cybug

Vanellope gasped when she saw and clung to Ralph and Felix even harder 

"Turbo had a cybug!?" Ralph asked, Felix spoke up " yea he was going to use it to transform back into a virus"

"could he really do that?" Vanellope asked

All eyes turn to Felix

"well maybe, he did manage to turn his hand into a giant candy arm so...wait no he couldn't he said that he couldn't do it until it was a fully grown cybug, I think this one is just a baby"

"speaking of baby's" Ralph thought, now might be a good idea to get Felix home before something bad happens

But first things first

"hey guys I think I know where Turbo got that cybug"

Every head looked to him "you do?" Zelda asked

"yea he probably stole it from hero's duty, I went by their earlier and everyone was in a panic because a cybug was missing, I'm pretty sure this is it"

Ralph stood up with Felix and Vanellope still in his arms

"ok guys, Felix needs to get home and somebody needs to make sure that cybug he gets back to where it belongs?"

"I can take Felix home" Zelda offered

Link stepped forward "and I'll handle the cybug"

"and I'll handle him" Vanellope pointed to Turbo who noticed her and began to frantically move his lips, good thing that barrier was sound proof otherwise Vanellope would be hearing some things that she definitely doesn't need to hear

"not without me you're not" Ralph said sternly, Vanellope wanted to punish Turbo for not only stealing her game but for also for threatening her friends and Ralph wasn't going to deny her that but there was no way he was leaving her alone with him guards or not

So with everybody knowing their jobs they all got to work and fast since the arcade would be open in just a few hours.


	17. Late Night

"I'm so sorry about everything that's happened" Zelda said with sincerity

"Aw don't worry about it Zelda it's not your fault" Felix reassured her as they got off the tram and stepped into fix it Felix Jr

"So where are we headed?" Zelda asked

"Ralph's house, it's just up here past the dump with all the other houses

"Ok" 

They walked in silence for a few minutes but the closer they got Zelda saw that the houses Felix referred to were almost a small neighborhood 

"Wow did you and Ralph did all this?"

"Yea but it was mostly Ralph's idea, I just helped with the building and such"

"You guys did a good job" Zelda complimented Felix

"Aw shucks thank you kindly, oh here we are" the duo stopped at Ralph's front door 

"Anything else before I head back to sugar rush?"

"Nah I'm good to go, thank you very much Zelda" Felix tipped his hat to Zelda before turning and making his way inside

Later that night... 

Felix was just stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his head drying his hair

When it was dry enough he slipped on a yellow polo shirt, apart from that the only other thing he was wearing was a pair of Navy blue boxers 

His t-shirt hugged his baby bump comfortably, not to snug 

Felix put his hat on the bedside table before crawling into bed himself wanting very much to forget about this day, he wanted to stay awake for Ralph but he was so exhausted from today, emotionally and physically.

So nestled under the covers Felix laid his head down on his pillow he closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax and succumb to some much needed rest.

Later that night...

Felix opens his eyes and sighs, he couldn't fall asleep, he closes his eyes and toss and turns and...Nothing

So instead of trying to sleep he just laid there calmly, the only moving was the rising and falling of his chest from his breathing 

Felix's ears perked up when he heard the front door open, then the footsteps and the opening of the bedroom door 

"Felix?" Ralph spoke out to the darkness 

"Yeah?" Felix spoke but it was more of a reflects than him actually speaking, he was so tired but wasn't able to get any shut eye 

How could he after everything that had happened today 

Ralph carefully walked over to the sound of Felix's voice being careful not to trip or step or walk into anything

When fingers brushed the foot of their bed he used it to guide over to left side of the bed next to Felix 

Ralph went under the blankets and spooned (actually it was more like basket) Felix 

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

Felix rolled over so he could look at Ralph(or rather his silhouette since the room was dark)

"Course not Hun, I couldn't sleep" Felix snuggled closer to his wrecker, and Ralph welcomed it

Ralph lowered his head toward Felix and started kissing him, Felix kissed back 

Their kisses were chaste, loving and with emotion, Mod did they both love it

Felix parted away from Ralph to breathe "Mod what a crazy week it's been" Felix panted 

"You can say that again lixie" Ralph chuckled

Ralph's face grew serious but in the dark Felix couldn't tell 

Ralph pulled Felix close until their foreheads were touching 

"I'm really sorry about what happened about earlier I promise nothing like that will ever happen again" Ralph kissed Felix's forehead but Felix was silent

Ralph's eyebrow quirked 

"Are you alright Felix?" 

Ralph's question was meant with silence

"Felix?"

For a few seconds...nothing

Ralph actually thought that Felix drifted off to sleep, he heard that programs with pregnancy did get very tired spontaneously 

"I can't believe turbo is still alive" Felix said out of the blue, taking Ralph by surprise

"what?" Ralph asking

"turbo, he's still alive I can't believe it" Felix sighed, his voice calm but tired

Ralph reached over and wrapped his large arms around Felix's tiny body and pulled him close to nuzzle their noses together in a eskimo kiss which earned him a big smile from Felix 

"I really am sorry lixie" Ralph kissed Felix "but you're safe now and Turbo can't hurt you or Vanellope ever again" Ralph promised

"what you guys do to him?" Felix didn't think he'd like the answer to that but he had to ask

Ralph took a deep breath and spoke" we had him deleted...permanently" there was a hint of sadness 

"oh...was there nothing else you could do?"

"...afraid not, if Turbo wanted things to be different he would've surrendered but he didn't, he stole a cybug, kidnapped you, and tried to kill me plus to top all that off we both heard him he wanted to take over sugar rush again...i couldn't let that happen Vanellope's already been through that but she has her game back now and I want to keep that way"

"I understand" Felix knew that this was the only thing for Turbo...but still he didn't like it, no one did permanent deletion was death in the real world and fix-it Felix was not the kind of person who liked losing any one Good or Bad

Ralph wasn't much different but what else was he to do, Turbo made his choices and they had consequences

But still he knew how Felix felt about it but then he realized something

"but ya know Felix the arcade may have lost someone but pretty soon it will gaining someone too" Ralph stares at Felix's belly 

Felix looks down at his belly too, and smiles

"by the way I told her we were having a baby" Ralph admitted

Felix eyes shot up to him

"You...did?"

"Yep"

"And...How did she take it?"

"weeelll..."Ralph rubbed his neck

"she was thought it was gross that we we're kissing earlier-you know how kids are-than she was happy for us because she thought this means she could have a little nephew to play with-she thanks of herself as an aunt now-and then-just when I thought it couldn't get any weirder- she asked me where babies come from..." Ralph looked at Felix 

Felix stared at him wide eyed "...and...did you? Goodness Ralph please tell me you didn't?"

Ralph smirked and stroked Felix's cheek "of course not Felix there's no way I'm gonna try to explain that to a little girl, I told I'd tell her when she's older"

"is that little lady even programmed to grow up?" Felix asked 

"I don't think so, and I think she's aware of that so she was mad when I said what I said" Ralph nestled closer to Felix 

"so just so we're clear mister, she was grossed out, happy for us, and mad at you?"

"all at once" Ralph confirmed

Felix rolled his eyes "that's crazy"

"I know and I told her that but she said it was my fault, that little cavity" 

Felix pushed Ralph's shoulder "be nice" Felix scolded playful

"that is me being nice, that's how we're nice to each other"

"by calling each other names? Felix raised an eyebrow

"yep" Ralph said with a smirk

"ugh you're both crazy" Felix laughed

"yep" Ralph completely agreed with that

Ralph reached up and wrapped his arms around Felix so that he could hold him "and you're stuck with us lixie, forever hehehe" Ralph ended that sentence with an evil laugh 

Felix looked up at Ralph with dark look in his eyes "yep...forever Ralphy" then Felix gave Ralph a kiss

A kiss that was definitely anything but chaste.


	18. Delivery

7 months later...

"Good job Felix"

"Way to go Felix"

"Great work today"

The nice Landers praised Felix's work for the day as usual.

But Felix didn't have time for that, he had get home.

So he thanked everyone and rushed down stairs, well maybe rush isn't the right word it was more of quick walking, But in his condition he couldn't really do any better his baby bump was more like a baby boulder on his tiny body.

Felix put his hand on the nearest wall for support, out of breath already? He only went down two flights of stairs.

"Felix!" Felix's head shot up to see Ralph heading his way.

Since a while ago Felix has started to get fatigued more often and since then Ralph has been sticking to his side since.

"Ralph, hey there buddy I was just about to come find you" Felix panted, Ralph rushed to his side

"You could've waited for me I would've been there soon" Ralph picked up Felix bridal style the same way he's carrying him these past months

"I was really eager to see you" Felix leans up and kissed Ralph on the cheek causing Ralph's face to go cherry red.

"And I'm happy to see you too"

Ralph said and carried Felix off to their home.

 

......

 

Felix flipped on the lights to their baby room and saw just how wonderful it looked.

The carpet was blue and walls were red and the crib was made out of fine oak wood which they'd gathered from the forest.

There other pieces of furniture like a four small chairs that circled around a small table all of which were a perfect size for a child.

There was also a toy box and on top of it was a book shelf with many children's books.

Yep they were quite proud of it.

As they were admiring their handy work.

Ralph knelt down to Felix.

"So you're sure you’re ok with this?" 

Felix laughed "of course Ralph, I can't wait for our baby" Felix reached up on his toes to plant a kiss on Ralph's jaw.

Ralph's heart swelled up with joy.

"That makes me so happy!" Ralph plucked Felix's tiny body up in his massive hands.

To Ralph, Felix looked so cute, he had changed when he got home into something more comfortable he was wearing simple white t-shirt (that was few sizes larger than his usual shirts given his baby bump needed extra room) and a pair of sky blue ball shorts and white socks with no shoes or gloves.

While Ralph wore an olive green t-shirt and his overalls were down to his waist making them look like jeans.

Ralph pulled Felix into a very close hug and bombarded him with kisses.

Felix squealed, squirmed and giggled.

"eek Ralph! Stop hahaha stop stop stop stop"

"mmmm no" 

Ralph kept on kissing Felix, his cheeks, nose, eyes, neck, and forehead everywhere except the one place that was just so kissable.

Until he absolutely couldn't wait anymore he dove in and gave and received a passionate kiss 

Felix wrapped his arms around Ralph's neck, mod did he love Ralph, throughout this whole pregnancy Ralph has given Felix his never ending support and love.

That meant he was patient with every angry rant Felix had.

He was there to hold Felix through every spontaneous break down. 

And as for the raging hormones...boy it was a wonder how Ralph didn't end up pregnant too.

And then came the ultrasound and DR Mario explain to them that soon, they would be blessed with a beautiful baby boy.

Felix pulled away from abruptly when he felt a sharp pain coming from his lower regions.

"AAAHHH!" Felix cried out, clenching the front of Ralph's shirt tightly in his fists 

"Felix what's wrong!?" Ralph asked shocked from his lover’s actions

Felix ignored his question and started panting loudly 

Ralph felt something hit his toes and stared down at his feet.

Both Felix and Ralph stared in shock at a clear liquid splattered on Ralph's feet.

Or maybe they'd be blessed sooner than they thought. 

"Ralph my water broke" Felix said still panting as sweat gathered at his forehead.

Ralph didn't hesitate to get his rear in gear

"Oh gosh! Ok Felix! Hold on I'll get you to the hospital ASAP" Felix clung to Ralph's shirt as Ralph ran with incredible speed out of the house and to the games tram 

Felix ground his teeth together in pain "nng" Felix whimpered 

"Just hold on Felix we're on our way to Dr Mario's right now"

"Ok" Felix whimpered and began taking deep breaths

…Later at Dr Mario's…

"AHHH!" "It Hurts!" Felix screeched, he gripped Ralph’s finger even harder, panting

Ralph kissed Felix’s sweaty forehead “you’re doing great”

“That’s a right Mr Fix-it” Dr Mario Said "now I'a need you to push again!"

"I'll t-try" Felix's entire body was in pain and he was exhausted, he never felt anything like this, Mod he'd wished this baby would just get out

"Come on lixie you can do it" Ralph encouraged his lover

Felix pushed as hard as he could only getting about four seconds before he collapsed into the bed from exhaustion.

"We need you to keep'a pushing Felix" Dr Mario told Felix

Felix laid there panting, face flushed, exhausted "I'll try nnnggggg!" Felix gripped Ralph's finger, nails digging into the flesh but Ralph didn't care, he knew any pain he was feeling was nothing compared to what Felix was going through 

"eeenggggGGGAAAAAAHH!" Felix screamed before collapsing onto the bed again 

"We need you to push again" Dr Mario instructed 

"I can't, I'm too tired" Felix panted 

"come Felix this for our child, our baby, our miracle, just a little more that's all" Ralph stroked Felix's hand with his thump "you can do this lixie" Ralph whispered into Felix's ear

"Ok" Felix said giving Ralph a small smile 

After Felix caught his breath a little he got ready to go again

"Ok a'three...two...one push!"

"NGAAAAAH!"

The next few minutes were a blur to the group as they mostly full of screaming and words of encouragement, but afterwards

Felix and Ralph finally calm down and were settled with their beautiful baby boy.

"He’s perfect" Ralph sighed

"He sure is and very handsome too, just like his daddy" Ralph rubbed his neck in embarrassment "yea and he's got such a round nose just like his papa"

"Aw hush you" Felix looked away blushing

"So" Mario spoke up from writing on his clipboard "have'a you decided on a name?"

Ralph and Felix looked at each other and then turn back to Mario and nodded

"And?" Dr Mario quirked an eyebrow

Ralph spoke "Brick fixing wreck it"

"But Brick for short" Felix said.


	19. Epilogue

6 years later...

Even though they had a baby, their jobs never changed

Felix and Ralph have been fixing and wrecking in Fix-it Felix Jr for many years, only now things were different because when the all clear was given they both had one priority, they're son.

"Daddy! Papa!" 

As soon as Ralph and Felix got through the door they were both tackled by their child 6 year old 

"Brick, hey little buddy" Ralph scooped his son up into his arms and hugged him close, after a second he set him down and Brick went to hug Felix

"Howdy Brick-whoa!" Felix yelped as he was lifted off the ground 

Brick may have been only six but he looked like a mini Ralph wrapped in a red flannel shirt and blue overalls with brown bushy hair, who was just a little shorter than Felix 

"I'm soooooo happy you guys are home I missed you sooo much" brick jumped up into his father’s arms (he also gained Felix's ability to make extreme jumps) now we can go build something" Brick said with excitement.

At the end of the day the trio liked to turn their backyard into a construction site and make all sorts of new stuff from swing sets and slides and a jungle gym. 

They even made a large sandbox where Felix and Brick would build up miscellaneous objects and buildings and then later Ralph and Brick would smash them down to size and then only to be build up again but for the trio it was all natural family fun.

And Ralph and Felix loved every bit of it and we're so happy to be blessed with their own son, their child, their Miracle.

Ralph and Felix have worked at this arcade for 36 years and have had a wonderful life with their child for six of those years and hope to continue to have it for many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you are probably wondering why these last few chapters took so long and the reason for that is writers block.
> 
> I mean really it hit me like a ton of bricks and the only thing I could do is to ride it out.
> 
> But anyway I am so glad to finally have this story done it was great to do and it took way longer than I intended, I mean really over a year? Sheesh.
> 
> But thank you to all who kept up with me and enjoyed reading it and hope to write more stories in the future.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
